


Unexpected

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: BTOB, GOT7, Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past and Present, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: “Oh, come on, Kihyun-ah!” Minhyuk yelled from his bedroom while he was changing clothes. Their school graduation’s anniversary was that night and their classmates decided to get together over a bar to have some drinks. Minhyuk was insisting to go but Kihyun didn’t feel like it. He worked the whole day and he wasn’t that close with the others. He had female friends when he was at high school and they wouldn’t be there since it was one of those ‘boys nights’ he hated so much. The light brown haired knew his classmates wouldn’t be the only ones there, the other students from other classes would assist and he didn’t meet half of them. “There will be Jooheony and Ilhoon and-“No, Minhyuk! Just stop it already, I’m not in the mood to see those assholes and you know I don’t like drinking and I’ll have to drink a lot to be with them” Kihyun interrupted his roommate’s words though the blonde one walked into his bedroom, opened his wardrobe and left an outfit on top of his bed. “I’m not going” he repeated, staring at Minhyuk’s face with a serious expression.





	1. Meeting you again after all those years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I'm updating another one of my stories hihi  
> This one is rated so I hope you enjoy the smut :P  
> Thanks for reading! <3

“Oh, come on, Kihyun-ah!” Minhyuk yelled from his bedroom while he was changing clothes. Their school graduation’s anniversary was that night and their classmates decided to get together over a bar to have some drinks. Minhyuk was insisting to go but Kihyun didn’t feel like it. He worked the whole day and he wasn’t that close with the others. He had female friends when he was at high school and they wouldn’t be there since it was one of those ‘boys nights’ he hated so much. The light brown haired knew his classmates wouldn’t be the only ones there, the other students from other classes would assist and he didn’t meet half of them. “There will be Jooheony and Ilhoon and-

“No, Minhyuk! Just stop it already, I’m not in the mood to see those assholes and you know I don’t like drinking and I’ll have to drink a lot to be with them” Kihyun interrupted his roommate’s words though the blonde one walked into his bedroom, opened his wardrobe and left an outfit on top of his bed. “I’m not going” he repeated, staring at Minhyuk’s face with a serious expression. The elder didn’t take his eyes off him but he sighed and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest to avoid him. “They made fun of me for being fat and I’m not in the mood to endure that” he finally confessed the real reason. “Even if I’m not fat anymore, I know Hyungwon will call me ‘Fatty Ki’ and I don’t want to see Hoseok’s laughing face” he tried his best not to think about his high school days because he suffered a lot for that.

Kihyun was really fat when he was a teenager and the other kids bullied him a lot. He had his friends with him though the boys loved to mock him. He wasn’t a weak person, he defended himself every time they said something about his appearance but his classmates liked that, it was their objective to make him mad. The light brown haired managed to lose weight before their graduation though they kept on calling him fat. He hated it and that was the main reason he didn’t want to see the others.

“I know they were mean to you back then but they wont do it anymore” Minhyuk circled an arm around his shoulders. “We are 24 now, they surely forgot about it” he added and Kihyun growled, pushing his roommate’s arm away. “Oh, come on!” Minhyuk repeated, following him around the room. “I know them, they’ve changed already” he assured and Kihyun gave up, quickly getting dressed and making his companion smile widely. “You won’t regret it, I promise” he said, earning a deadly glare from his roommate.

“I’ll surely regret it but the good thing is that I’ll be able to complain all I want when we get back here” Kihyun told Minhyuk, grabbing his black beanie to put it on. “And you’ll have to listen” he smiled evilly, taking off his contact lenses to then wear his glasses. “Let’s go before I change my mind” he ordered, walking with his roommate to the front door of their apartment.

 

When they arrived to the bar, he saw everyone laughing and drinking. The place was full of ex-students and Kihyun wanted to run away. Minhyuk smiled when he entered, going straight to Hoseok to hug him. The light brown haired followed closely, greeting the guys with a fake smile on his face. “Heey! Long time no see, Kihyun-ah” Ilhoon said the moment he saw him and the alluded got startled when he hugged him. “I missed you” he added. “Jooheon and I were talking about you the other day, we were wondering if you were okay” Jooheon nodded at those words and started patting his back, keeping a toothless grin on his face. Those two were nice to him; at least they didn’t call him fat.

“Oh my God! Fatty Ki is here!” another of their classmates named Jackson appeared out of nowhere and circled an arm around his shoulders. Kihyun’s cheeks were turning red in anger and the night didn’t even started yet. __‘I wanna go home’__  he thought, planning a way to escape quickly from there. “How are you, man? I haven’t seen you in ages!” he kept on talking with his funny accent - he was Chinese - and the light brown haired took a deep breath not to punch his face.

“I’m fine” Kihyun pushed his arm just like he did with Minhyuk several minutes ago. “Don’t call me that, Jackson, I’m not in the mood to kick your ass” he tried not to explode but that kid got the nerve on him. He was Jooheon’s best friend though Kihyun didn’t like him. Jackson was the kind of person who loved to bother everyone; the kind of person the light brown haired usually avoided.

“Don’t be like that, it’s just a joke” Jackson laughed loudly and Kihyun rolled his eyes, moving to greet the ones he knew. The place’s lights were confusing him and a lot of people hugged him. He didn’t understand why they had to be so fake. They seemed interested in knowing about his life though he would only reply he had everything in order. One of his classmates called Jeonghan got really surprised and congratulated him for losing more weight. At their graduation, he weighted almost 10 more kilograms. He wasn’t fat anymore but he lost even more weight after leaving school.

The moment he finished greeting his classmates, he sat down next to Minhyuk and listened to his conversations with Hoseok and Hyungwon. Ilhoon and Jooheon asked him things from time to time and Jackson blurted out nonsense every second, making the light brown haired roll his eyes repeatedly. Kihyun wasn’t used to them anymore. At school, he could spend hours ignoring their comments though, in that specific moment, he wished to disappear.

Once the guys got distracted, he stood up and sat over the bar so he could order more drinks. He wasn’t drunk enough to endure shit and he seriously needed it if he wanted to last at least one more hour in there. Kihyun asked for a strong drink and made it disappear in less than two seconds. He could feel a burning glare on his side and when he turned around there was a male staring at him with a slight smile on his face. The light brown haired found him very familiar. His chocolate brown hair was styled to the side and he was all dressed in black. Kihyun stared back at him, trying to figure out who he was, until the guy spoke. “Are you having a difficult night?” he had a deep, soft voice and Kihyun finally remembered. It was Im Changkyun from the other class. They had to work together in gym class several times and Changkyun suffered so much Kihyun felt pity.

“Changkyun?” he asked to be sure because the other had blond hair when they were at high school and a lot of acne that was completely gone - he could see little marks on his cheeks but his skin looked soft and beautiful -. Kihyun remembered him as the ‘Emo boy’ because he didn’t talk much and he wore black clothes all the time. He even used eyeliner every day and had ear piercings. The light brown haired found it weird at that time; there wasn’t much people with piercings yet.

“Yeah, it’s me” Changkyun grinned, bowing slightly right after. “I see you didn’t recognize me without my blond hair and my eyeliner” he added and they both chuckled. Kihyun actually liked that kid when they went to school; he felt really comfortable around that awkward dork. Changkyun used to make jokes to cheer him up and he greeted him with a smile every single morning. “And without a crowd of people making fun of me” they laughed once again.

“You look so different” Kihyun shook his head in disbelief. “I mean, you don’t seem Emo anymore” he joked, earning a soft giggle from his companion. “How have you been?” he ordered another drink for him and one for Changkyun because he already finished his beer bottle.

“I’ve been good, how about you?” the younger answered and placed his palm on top of Kihyun’s hand to caress it softly in a comforting manner.

“I’ve been great without seeing all these assholes” the light brown haired made Changkyun laugh again. “I didn’t want to come actually, it’s the first time I agree with Minhyuk” he confessed. “I gave up tonight because I didn’t want to fight anymore but I seriously need alcohol to pull this off” he explained and the brunette agreed with him.

“Yeah, me too” Changkyun whined. “I didn’t want to come either... Donggeun dragged me here and now he’s there dancing like a maniac with Minhyuk” he chuckled and Kihyun turned around in curiosity before realizing he was talking about the other Minhyuk. He never met that guy properly, he only remembered he was really good at sports and athletic stuff. Donggeun was lazy like them and he hanged out with Changkyun a lot so he understood he was his roommate at that moment. The latter was foreign just like Changkyun; they were both born in the USA. Donggeun didn’t change much but he was completely bald - something that surprised Kihyun a lot -. “Oh, not your roommate, the other Lee Minhyuk” they both giggled. “Lee athletic Minhyuk” Changkyun kept on talking, making him remember how the gym professor confused them all the time.

“So we are both bored to death and wishing to drink more to endure this hell” Kihyun said and the younger nodded. “I’m glad I found you here” he smiled toothlessly and his companion raised his glass to make a toast as a joke.

“I’m glad I found you here too” Changkyun drank as fast as he could, leaving the empty glass on the counter. They laughed about that and they kept on talking; remembering about their high school days and how bad the both of them were at gym class. The only thing they liked was basketball because they played well though the other exercises were torture to them. “Oh! I remember that one time Minhyuk left you alone to be with Hoseok and the others” Changkyun excitedly said. “And you stayed with me and Donggeun planning that prank for Hoseok and Hyungwon” they both laughed.

“Yeah, that was really fun” Kihyun chuckled. “Those were the times I truly had fun at school” he confessed and saw the younger smiling. They were very alike; they thought the same things and had the same hobbies. Kihyun forgot how much he enjoyed his time with Changkyun and he wished to punch his own face because they could have been very good friends. “I see Donggeun is completely bald now... is he okay with that?” he asked, remembering his hair started falling when they were 17 and everybody laughed at him.

“Yeah, he accepted it” Changkyun played with his glass while answering his question. “He thinks he looks fine like this and I already forgot how he looks with hair” they both laughed. “His hair will eventually grow tho... he has to wait patiently” he explained. “He was getting too much stress and I think he will relax now that he finished his career and he found a job in his field” he smiled and Kihyun really liked the way he smiled. It was as if his day brightened with that cute smile.

“I’m glad” the elder grinned, patting his companion’s back to then take a sip of his strong beverage.

After a while of laughing and drinking, their heads felt lighter. Kihyun was clinging to Changkyun’s arm, burying his face on his shoulder and he suddenly found him really attractive and warm; he felt like a magnet. The younger’s clothes were soft, just like his skin and he felt like hugging him to sleep. He didn’t realize they were so close until Minhyuk appeared from behind them, sneaking in between their bodies to circle their shoulders with his slim arms. “Heey, Kihyun-ah” he called his name and he seemed to be tipsy. “You look really ugly tonight” he added and laughed, making Kihyun roll his eyes even if he was drunk already. He didn’t find those jokes funny.

“And YOU are saying that to him?” Changkyun attacked Minhyuk back to defend the light brown haired, making him feel he worth something.

“Oh, come on, Changkyun-ah” Minhyuk hugged the younger tightly. “Don’t defend the fatty” he added and laughed, making Kihyun feel like he was back to school once again. Why would his best friend say something so mean to him? He was doing it a lot lately and he wondered the reason of his sudden bitchiness.

“He’s not fat anymore and I think he was beautiful being fat, so please shut up and leave us alone” Changkyun didn’t seem drunk when he discussed with Minhyuk; he was really annoyed at the taller one and Kihyun felt protected. “And yeah, I have a cutter with me” he added while staring at the startled blonde. Changkyun never answered when the others bothered him, he just stayed quiet and endured it as if he didn’t care. Kihyun was the only one who knew how much he hated it and Minhyuk liked to bother him a lot, asking him if he carried a cutter with him to commit suicide and call the attention somehow. “So back off” the brunette finished his sentence and Minhyuk left, walking back to the dance floor with Hoseok and Hyungwon after throwing them judging glances.

“Wow, that was intense” Kihyun chuckled and made his companion relax once again.

“I’m sorry” Changkyun apologized, feeling suddenly ashamed. “I just hate it when he treats you like that... he’s just jealous of you” the younger kept on surprising him with his words. “He’s jealous because you are cool and gorgeous and he’s ordinary” he wouldn’t stop talking and Kihyun realized it was Changkyun’s drunken state. His heart started racing at the things he was saying and he wanted to hear those compliments more often. “I really like all the confidence you have so please don’t lose it” he caressed his hand once again and the light brown haired smiled brightly.

“No one ever said that to me” Kihyun’s heart was about to leave his chest. “So, thank you” he didn’t know what came into him when he leaned forward to kiss Changkyun’s lips. The latter took a few seconds to finally kiss back and they stayed like that for a while, forgetting about all the noise and the people around them. The younger’s lips were soft and tasted like alcohol just like his. Their breath hit their faces and their hands searched for each other’s bodies to have something to hold on to. Kihyun’s arms circled the brunette’s neck and he felt palms slowly sliding through his thighs. They both had their eyes closed and the elder couldn’t stop.

Kihyun never liked Changkyun before but he was so different at that moment. He looked confident and happy, as if he moved on from all of the past shit he had to endure. All that sounded attractive for a drunk Kihyun and that was the reason he kissed his companion. When they parted, they stared into each other’s eyes and the younger smiled. “Was that your way of thanking me?” he whispered into his lips and, the moment Kihyun nodded, he kissed him again. They couldn’t get enough of each other and the lip lock was getting bolder and bolder. The alcohol made them feel light-headed and let their bodies relax. They weren’t even thinking about the others - thankfully, they were all too drunk to notice - or the bartender already staring badly at them. The latter cleared his throat loudly and the couple parted, staring at him in confusion. “Get a room” he said, turning around to serve some drinks to the guys next to them. Kihyun looked at Changkyun and they both chuckled, finding the situation funny.

“Should we get one?” the light brown haired wasn’t thinking when he said that and the younger widened his eyes in surprise.

“For real?” Changkyun asked, not fully believing Yoo Kihyun wanted to find a quieter place to be alone with him. “I’m Im Changkyun, you remember that, right?” he added and Kihyun laughed out loud. “The guy that used to make dorky jokes to cheer you up?” he kept on talking and making his companion laugh harder.

“Yes, dumbass” the elder shook his head. “I’m not that drunk” he assured and intertwined their fingers to drag his companion outside that bar. He forgot about telling Minhyuk he was leaving though he couldn’t care less. “Do you have a car?” he asked and the brunette giggled.

“Do I look like I have a car?” Changkyun asked back and Kihyun laughed once more. They weren’t able to control their laughter and the elder knew it was the alcohol running through their veins.

“You are right, dumb question” the elder said and waited for a cab to arrive. They decided to go to the younger’s place because Kihyun didn’t want Minhyuk to interrupt them. His friend was surely angry with Changkyun for being so harsh on him and, when he was angry, he did all he could to get some revenge. The light brown haired hated that part of his roommate’s personality but he let him be because he didn’t care too much. They saw each other at night for dinner and sometimes at lunch. The only days they spent together were the weekends and they played video games on the couch, nothing they could fight for.

The cab ride was quiet. The both of them were thinking about what they were about to do and Kihyun wondered if it was a good idea. He saw Changkyun again after 6 years and they were about to fuck because they were drunk and because his ex-gym’s class companion said beautiful things to him. It wasn’t that the younger wasn’t attractive, he was just feeling a bit confused while they went to his apartment. Changkyun was the guy he never imagined he would be with, even if he was the one he felt more comfortable with at school. Kihyun didn’t even think he could be homosexual but he was proven wrong. “Kihyun-ah” he heard a whisper from his side and turned to look at Changkyun. “Are you regretting this?” he asked. “I’ll understand if you decide not to do it” he said and Kihyun shook his head.

“I’m not regretting it” he answered, finally deciding he would do it. Nothing wrong could happen, it was Changkyun he would fuck with, not a stranger or a bad person. Changkyun was the definition of good. Kihyun leaned in and pecked his lips to reassure his words. The brunette grinned at him when they parted and they realized the cab stopped already. The driver didn’t seem pleased to see them kissing, even if it was just an innocent peck they shared. They quickly paid and got down from the car, walking in the building’s direction hand in hand. “You live in a very nice zone” he spoke, staring at the entrance hall with curiosity. It wasn’t anything special though his drunken state made it impressive for him. “Whoa, amazing” he said, making his companion chuckle.

“Yeah, it’s nice” Changkyun smiled toothlessly, pressing the elevator’s button. It opened automatically because it was 2am already and there was no one around at that hour. “My grandparents and Peniel- I mean Donggeun’s! parents bought it for us when we graduated from school” he explained - giggling softly when he got confused and said his roommate’s nickname instead of his name - while they went upstairs.

“So lucky” Kihyun said, making the younger chuckle once again. “Did you travel to see your parents after you graduated?” he asked and saw Changkyun getting a little uncomfortable about the question, even if he wasn’t sober. “Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that” he regretted his words. They stepped out of the lift when the doors opened and the younger shook his head, telling him it was fine.

“I’ve never seen them again” Changkyun sighed. “The last time my mother called was when I turned 15 and I think they abandoned me” he put the password and let Kihyun get in first. The place was nice, the light brown haired liked it a lot. “My grandma told me that wasn’t true but she was just trying to cheer me up” he giggled sadly. “I already forgot about it so don’t worry, you didn’t make me feel bad” he assured, taking off his jacket to then leave it on top of a chair. “Do you want to... um... go to my bedroom?” he asked and Kihyun nodded with a toothless smile.

They went to the dormitory and Changkyun showed him every other room before reaching their destiny. The brunette dragged him to his bed after locking the door and they stared into each other’s eyes. Kihyun’s drunken state started to fade but he was still craving for Changkyun’s lips. He leaned in and kissed him softly, circling his arms around his neck. The younger smiled against his lips and hugged him back, caressing his back while deepening the kiss. Their breath was turning heavy and Kihyun could feel the desire coming back. He climbed on Changkyun’s lap and opened his mouth a bit to use his tongue, earning a soft grunt from the one under him. The light brown haired liked that position because he could take control of the situation. He hadn’t had sex in two years at least but that didn’t mean he lost his touch. Changkyun lowered his hands to his butt to then squeeze it and pecked every part of his face before starting to kiss his neck hungrily. Kihyun threw his head backwards to leave more space for his companion, wishing to feel more of those sinful lips on his sensitive skin.

Kihyun never imagined he would go to one of those school get-togethers they repeated every year and find Changkyun there. It was weird to have him like that when they were nothing but friends at school but he wasn’t complaining. He was actually craving for some action after a boring week of work and the younger was the best option he could think of.

After a while of letting Changkyun kiss him and touch him, Kihyun moved his hips forward to create friction in between their hard members. The younger let go of his neck for a few seconds to moan and got him closer from his ass before searching for his lips this time. Their tongues played together while they moved their pelvis and Kihyun squeezed the brunette’s hair, messing it and feeling how soft it was. Their clothed erections were rubbing against each other and they couldn’t help to moan in between their latched mouths. Their erotic sounds were the only noise around the room and they were like music to Kihyun’s ears. Those palms massaging his butt and those lips moving against his own drove him crazy and he wondered if it was the alcohol causing that strong attraction in between them.

Changkyun flipped him over the moment they couldn’t take it anymore and started unbuttoning his tight jeans while sucking on his jawline. The light brown haired raised his hips a little to help the one above him take his underclothes off and he gasped when cold air hit his hard member. The younger stared at him, slowly caressing his stomach with his digits before starting to stroke him. Kihyun arched his back, feeling incredibly good and hoping to feel more and more. Changkyun’s other hand brushed against his thigh and his mouth latched to his neck once again. He held from the brunette’s shoulders while enjoying his ministrations and opened his legs wider to let him get closer. Their breath was heavy and their body temperature increased each moment that passed. Kihyun felt Changkyun slowly going down and took that chance to grab the hem of his t-shirt and pull it above his head. The younger stopped for a few seconds to look at him, getting surprised. He didn’t even notice the light brown haired was grabbing his t-shirt so he couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. Kihyun did the same but his smile faded the moment his companion went on, lifting his shirt and taking one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking at it eagerly while stroking his cock. “Ah” Kihyun moaned, intertwining his fingers with Changkyun’s locks.

The only light illuminating the dormitory was the moonlight that entered through the window. Everything was dark and he wondered if Changkyun could see his flat belly. If he wasn’t under the alcohol’s influence, he would have been ashamed though he didn’t care that specific night. Kihyun moaned loudly when his companion bit his skin lightly to then lower his face more through his body. Those lips were spreading kisses all over his exposed torso and his entire form jerked the moment they reached his member. Changkyun licked at it teasingly, going from the base to the tip several times before finally surrounding the length with his mouth. “Oh, fuck” he cursed under his breath, bucking his hips upwards to meet the brunette’s moves.

Kihyun didn’t remember when was the last time he felt that good. Changkyun was trying to take him deeper into his mouth, letting the head hit the back of his throat, and the elder forced his lids to stay open because the sight was too hot. Tears formed over the corners of Changkyun’s eyes when he thrust a little too harsh into his warm cavern and he decided he should stop not to make him cough. He was doing his best to swallow around the tip though the space wasn’t deep enough to take the entire erection in. Kihyun removed his hard member from the younger’s mouth and pushed him backwards. He landed on the soft mattress with his back and the light brown haired took no time to unbutton his dark blue jeans.

Once Changkyun was completely naked, he took off his own jacket and t-shirt to then throw everything to the floor. The brunette was extremely hard and Kihyun realized he was big like himself. __‘I can take it’__  he thought, stroking it softly while staring at his companion’s pleasured face. His breathing was heavy and he was letting out small erotic noises, making the light brown haired wish to do more. He lowered his face until it was right in front of Changkyun’s cock and he started brushing his tongue lightly. The way the one under him moaned made him want to tease him more so he went up and down, not doing what Changkyun truly desired. It was fun to see him almost begging with his body, trying to get closer to Kihyun with his pelvis and grabbing his hair to keep him at place. “Ah... K-kihyun-ah... s-stop teasing” he finally voiced out and the elder chuckled before surrounding the hard member with his lips.

Kihyun loved foreplay; it was his favorite part of sex. He sucked eagerly, swallowing around the tip and hollowing his cheeks to give his companion more pleasure. His tongue moved too and Changkyun was a moaning mess under him. The latter’s back was arching and he started to buck his hips forward after it was too much for him. He couldn’t stay still and Kihyun loved it. He liked having full control and he didn’t want to stop yet but Changkyun forced him to, pulling his hair softly to let him know he was about to come. The light brown haired pouted and the younger kissed it away, giggling lightly right after. “You are making fun of me” he pretended to be mad but his companion devoured his lips, making him forget about his joke.

After a while of just kissing and stroking their hard erections, Kihyun turned around and asked Changkyun to prepare him. He buried his face on one of those fluffy pillows and rested his knees on the mattress, shamelessly showing his entrance to the brunette to give him better access. The alcohol made him careless and he was taking advantage of it to have a very hot sex session.

Kihyun stayed there while he heard the other moving and searching for the needed materials. He heard him opening the lube and he felt a cold finger entering him after a few seconds. The elder gasped and relaxed his muscles, letting him go deep inside. “Are you okay?” Changkyun asked and he quickly nodded.

“You can add another one if you want to” Kihyun said and the younger complied, making scissoring motions to stretch him further. The brunette moved his digits in and out after that, trying to hit his prostate and managing to do it a few times. Kihyun moaned louder each second and Changkyun added another finger when he saw him asking for more. The elder couldn’t help to go backwards to meet the other’s moves and he felt his orgasm nearing when his companion stroked his member too. “W-wait, Changkyun, I-I’m coming” he almost yelled, thinking it was enough. He was craving for more and he knew Changkyun was getting desperate just kneeling there and watching him moan messily.

The younger slowly removed his fingers and opened the condom, carefully placing it on his erection before adding a big amount of lube. He spread it with his hands and guided his member to Kihyun’s awaiting entrance. He penetrated him slowly, waiting for him to adjust to his size. The light brown haired closed his eyes tightly, trying to relax his body not to feel pain. Changkyun was big so he took a few minutes to get used to it. The younger was stroking his untouched member to help him calm down and he achieved it. Kihyun asked him to move in a whisper and Changkyun complied, thrusting slowly at first not to hurt him.

After a long moment, the brunette sped up, bucking his hips harder and making him see stars. The pleasure he felt wasn’t something he could explain in words. His prostate was hit repeatedly and his hard member twitched due to the intense sensations. His back arched deliciously and his moans became almost screams as Changkyun thrust deep inside of him. He couldn’t believe he was there having awesome sex when he told Minhyuk he would regret going to the bar.

Kihyun’s hand reached for his own erection to stroke it when he felt his orgasm nearing once again. He couldn’t take it anymore and he knew the younger was about to come too; his movements became erratic and he tightened his hold on Kihyun’s hips, helping him meet his thrusts with more strength than before.

When Kihyun released on the sheets, he saw nothing more than white and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. The moan that escaped his lips was so loud he believed the whole building heard him and his hands squeezed the pillow harshly. Changkyun came seconds later and slowed down, thrusting a few more times before letting his body fall on top of Kihyun’s back. Their breath started going back to normal and their heartbeats slowed down, making their energy drain from their tired bodies. Their drunken state was fading and they stayed there for a while, just breathing peacefully and hearing nothing more than a few cars passing through the streets of Seoul.

Kihyun flipped over when he felt the need to know if his companion was still awake and he made him land on the mattress behind him. Changkyun chuckled, hugging his waist tightly after going out of his body. “That was” the younger paused to peck his cheek. “Incredible” he added and Kihyun turned his head to kiss his companion’s lips, keeping a smile on his face.

“Yeah, I’m glad we decided to get a room” they both laughed and stared into each others eyes. “I’m so sleepy” the light brown haired yawned, making Changkyun do the same.

“Me too” he closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Kihyun’s shoulder. “Do you want me to clean us up so we can sleep?” he asked and the elder nodded. Changkyun stood up - whining all the way to the bathroom because he didn’t want to leave Kihyun’s side - to then throw the condom to the garbage can he had in his bedroom and then clean them up with a wet towel he left in a tiny basket he had in the bathroom. After that, they cuddled to sleep, feeling extremely relaxed and satisfied.

 

 

The moment Changkyun opened his eyes, the sunlight was blinding him. His head hurt and he felt dizzy. He took a while to remember what happened and realized he fucked Kihyun, the guy he had a crush on at school. It was the best sex he ever had but he couldn’t decide if it was something good or bad. What if the elder did it because he was under the influence of alcohol? What if he rejected him? He turned around, trying to reach for Kihyun’s body though his side was completely empty. Changkyun quickly sat down, regretting it when his head almost exploded. He touched his forehead and closed his eyes tightly, opening them only when he heard his bathroom’s door opening. The light brown haired came out fully dressed and blushed the moment their eyes met. “Hi” he shyly said, waving his hand before walking closer to the bed and sitting right next to Changkyun. “I used your shower, I hope you don’t mind” he added, playing with the hem of his jacket.

“I don’t” the brunette smiled toothlessly. “D-do” he shut up, not knowing exactly what to say. “D-do you want to have breakfast?” he asked and saw his companion nodding with a shy smile. “I’ll get dressed” he added and stood up to search for his clothes. Once he was ready, he intertwined his fingers with Kihyun’s and dragged him to the kitchen. His frown was deepening because of the headache and he decided he should take a painkiller. “Kihyun-ah, do you want a painkiller? I don’t know if you feel the same way but I’m experiencing the worst hangover ever” he made the light brown haired chuckle at that.

“Yes, please” he answered. “I was hoping you would bring it up first because I was feeling very ashamed” he confessed and they both laughed lightly.

“Wait here” Changkyun headed back to his bathroom and grabbed to pills, taking them to the kitchen. When he arrived to his destination, Kihyun was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room and he looked extremely cute. “Sit down, please” he motioned with his hand for his companion to sit over the kitchen’s island - it wasn’t big but they used it to eat most of the times -. The younger grabbed two glasses and filled them with water, giving one to Kihyun to then take the pill. His companion did the same thing and handed him the glass back, moving his foot nervously when silence filled the room. “Do you like chocolate pancakes?” Changkyun spoke because he could sense the other’s awkwardness in the air.

“Chocolate pancakes?” Kihyun’s eyes lighted up and the brunette chuckled, nodding right after. “I never ate them before” he seemed excited and the younger decided to make some coffee first so he could start having breakfast. The pancakes didn’t take long though he couldn’t leave Kihyun there, feeling hungry and awkward. He handed him a cup of coffee when it was ready and he started drinking slowly. “Thanks, Changkyun” he shyly bowed and Changkyun felt his awkwardness fading. “Where did you learn to make them? I remember you couldn’t even cook instant ramen when we went to school” Kihyun said, making him laugh out loud.

“My grandma taught me” Changkyun started throwing the ingredients into a bowl, mixing them well. “When she secretly planed to buy an apartment for me, she started teaching me different recipes” he kept on talking, turning on the stove and putting butter on the fry pan. “I complained a lot at first but she was right, we wouldn’t be alive with Peniel- I mean Donggeun! If we didn’t know how to cook” he said his roommate’s nickname once again and he wanted to palm his face because Kihyun didn’t know people called him Peniel.

“It’s okay, you can call him Peniel if you want to, you said it last night too” the light brown haired chuckled, taking another sip from his coffee. Changkyun started making the pancakes and flipped them over with his fingers because he never learned how to flip them with the pan.

“Okay” Changkyun smiled at his companion.

“Your grandma is a genius, I always loved her” Kihyun grinned. “I remember those times you invited me over” he said and the younger was glad he was feeling more relaxed each second.

“She’s nice” the brunette finished making the pancakes and placed them on the island to then sit by Kihyun’s side. He motioned for the elder to start eating - after searching for two plates over the shelves - and he gladly did. “Hey, I don’t want us to be awkward” he softly spoke, not wishing to make him feel more ashamed. “We could just... forget about last night and stay as friends?” he kind of asked because he wanted the elder to tell him what he truly felt. “I want to keep on seeing you... if you want to! Of course, I won’t force you... I’m just... happy to see you again and-

“Oh my God! I was dying to say something” Kihyun interrupted him, placing a hand on his chest and making him chuckle. “I think we both did it because we were drunk and I really like the idea of forgetting it and stay as friends” he said and Changkyun nodded with a slight smile on his face. “I’m happy to see you again too” the light brown haired caressed his hand softly, grinning brightly while doing it. “I can’t believe we didn’t see each other for 6 years” he shook his head in disbelief and the younger realized Kihyun truly forgot about him. He wasn’t sad; he knew how his companion hated school and maybe he just blocked everything. They weren’t that close so he completely understood. “What did you study, by the way?” he asked, taking him out of his thoughts. “This pancakes are so~ good!” he complimented, savoring the food with a satisfied expression on his face and Changkyun giggled.

“Thanks” the brunette bowed lightly. “I’m an English teacher and I’m working in a company as a translator, what about you?” he answered and saw the other widening his eyes while nodding his head.

“That’s cheating” Kihyun joked. “You were born in the USA” he added and Changkyun laughed. “I’m a games designer and I work in a company too” he said and the younger thought it was really cool. Kihyun always loved video games and it was good he could make them himself.

“That’s amazing” Changkyun ate more of the pancakes, drinking coffee right after. The beverage was getting cold though he didn’t mind, he finished the cup. “I’d like to play one of your games” he excitedly spoke and Kihyun smiled.

“You can go to my place and we can play” the light brown haired was being nice and his awkwardness disappeared completely so Changkyun was happy. It would be really sad for him to have a one night stand with such an important person for him. After school, he tried to call Kihyun but he changed his cellphone number and he moved out of his house. He couldn’t find him anywhere so he gave up. It was a good thing he managed to find him again.

“I’ll gladly go” Changkyun finished his breakfast and Kihyun too. At that same instant, Peniel appeared from his bedroom with a haggard face. He seemed to be suffering from his terrible headache but he smiled at Kihyun and greeted him nicely.

“Long time no see, Kihyun-ah” Peniel then patted Changkyun’s back and made himself some coffee. “I’ll leave in a minute so you can be alone” he said but the younger shook his head.

“It’s okay, we were just talking about our jobs” the brunette explained and his roommate raised a brow. “I’m telling the truth!” he added and Kihyun chuckled.

“Okay, if you say so” Peniel walked to the kitchen’s island and sat beside Changkyun. “I’ll stay then” he smiled. “How are you, Kihyun-ah?” he asked and they started talking about their lives and other irrelevant stuff they came up with. Donggeun made the environment lighter even if they overcame with the awkwardness. He liked seeing Kihyun relaxed and he hoped they could truly be friends after that hot sex they had.

The moment the elder left, he went to the building’s entrance with him. He wanted to greet him properly and share the last words of understandment with him. “Well... I guess I’ll see you soon?” Changkyun insecurely said, trying to make sure they would see each other again.

“Yes” Kihyun smiled widely. “Give me your cellphone” he added and the brunette complied. The designer gave him his phone number and handed the device back with a toothless grin. “There you go, call me or text me whenever you want to” he assured and pecked Changkyun’s cheek softly. “Thanks for last night, it was hot” he whispered. “We’ll be able to be friends, right?” he asked, not showing confidence in those words.

“Yes, we will” Changkyun raised his fist in the air. “Fighting!” they both laughed and Kihyun left, waving his hand when he was one block away from the building. The younger went back to his apartment after that and found Peniel watching TV.

“What happened with Kihyun? Did you have sex?” his roommate turned around to look at him. “I didn’t remember anything this morning, I guess I drank the whole bar by myself” Peniel chuckled. “I don’t even remember how I got here” he added and Changkyun laughed.

“I was drunk too” the brunette answered. “And yeah... we had sex” he blushed, avoiding eye contact. “It was amazing but we didn’t see each other in 6 years and he want us to be friends” he explained and his roommate nodded. “I think it’s okay, I just want to keep on seeing him” he smiled toothlessly to show the other he was really fine.

“Okay, do whatever you feel like, Kyunnie-yah” Peniel patted the space next to him. “Let’s watch TV” he spoke but Changkyun was craving for a shower first.

“I’ll shower and I’ll come back” he said and walked to his bathroom. He opened the warm water and let it flow on his body, feeling very relaxed. The images of the night before repeated inside his head and he was happy he would be able to see Kihyun often, even if it was just as friends.


	2. Regretting his decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chap! ^^  
> I hope you like this and leave some comments to tell me what you think hihi  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Happy Anniversary for the babies! <3

Kihyun opened his apartment’s door softly, trying not to make noise. He knew Minhyuk would ask him a lot of questions so he walked slowly, making sure the elder was nowhere to be seen. The light brown haired thought a lot about Changkyun while he was going home and he was glad they stayed as friends. They had awesome sex last night though he didn’t want to lose the opportunity to have his friend back. Changkyun made him feel comfortable and having sex would mess things up in between them. The brunette sent him a text message to give him his phone number after he left his place so Kihyun saved it, thinking he would invite him over or tell him to go somewhere soon.

The moment he stepped into his room to take off his uncomfortable clothes, he heard footsteps nearing his door. He ignored it and change into his pajamas to then turn around and find Minhyuk under the door’s frame. “Where were you?” he asked. His eyes were red and Kihyun knew he drank a lot like everyone in the bar. “I was worried Changkyun would murder you or something” he added and made his roommate roll his eyes.

“Shut up, Minhyuk-ah” the elder ignored his companion and went to the dining room to then turn on his computer and start working a bit. He had to make sure to finish what his boss asked him and, even if his head hurt, he had to do it.

“What happened? You didn’t tell me anything when you left” Minhyuk kept on insisting, sitting across from him. The blonde wasn’t planning on leaving him alone and he knew everything was because of Changkyun’s words. The latter was really accurate for Kihyun but Minhyuk didn’t have the same opinion. The light brown haired still couldn’t believe his roommate said something so hurtful to him, knowing how much he suffered at school. Changkyun was just trying to defend him and he was really sweet.

“You know, I will tell you what happened if you apologize to me” Kihyun crossed his arms over his chest and saw his roommate laughing sarcastically. “Why are you laughing? Don’t you remember what you said to me?” he asked and Minhyuk rolled his eyes, looking at him right after with a disbelief expression on his face.

“It was a joke! I wasn’t serious! Changkyun was a little too much, don’t you think so?” the blonde tried to make him change his mind but he still thought Changkyun was very accurate. Minhyuk never suffered bullying at school, he was always popular, so Kihyun understood he didn’t get it. It wasn’t a weird reaction considering he never felt attacked.

“It was a bad taste joke” the light brown haired sighed, not sure if he would be able to reason with his roommate at all. Maybe he should just drop it and let him be. “Changkyun wasn’t wrong, he was just defending me” he tried to explain, even if it was in vain. “He suffered the same things as me so he understands what it’s like... you were never bullied Minhyuk-ah, please try to think from our place before getting mad at Changkyun” he said and he already knew he didn’t win. The blonde shook his head with that same sarcastic smile and fixated his eyes on Kihyun, expecting his words to be a joke.

“You fucked him, didn’t you?” Minhyuk suddenly changed the subject and the younger glared at him.

“What does that have to do with the other issue? First of all, he fucked me, and second of all, that’s not what we were talking about!” he kind of yelled, getting impatient. “I felt bad with your tasteless joke! Why can’t you drop your pride and apologize?!” Kihyun’s face was heating up due to his frustration and impotence.

“Aish, fine” Minhyuk gave up. “I’m sorry” he apologized and the younger didn’t feel it so authentic but decided to just drop the issue. He stood up, made himself some coffee and started working once again, trying to concentrate in his video game and nothing more. “How was your night? Was Changkyun good in bed? Are you dating now?” his roommate asked, interrupting his concentration.

“It was incredible, actually” Kihyun admitted it because he had to give credit to Changkyun. The sex was awesome; even if they stayed as friends in the end, it didn’t have anything to do with the sex. “Changkyun is amazing in bed but we decided to stay as friends... we missed our friendship and we both thought sex would ruin everything” he explained, not sure if Minhyuk would understand.

“What if you stay as friends with benefits? Like that movie where Justin Timberlake fucked Mila Kunis and-

“Minhyuk-ah” Kihyun interrupted him. “Shut the fuck up” he rolled his eyes. “They ended up falling in love but that just happens in movies, I’m sure if we stay as friends with benefits we’ll end up fighting” the light brown haired spoke. “It’s not that we don’t like each other; we like each other as friends” he kept on talking. “We were drunk last night, I’m sure we wouldn’t have fucked if we weren’t” Kihyun was pretty sure about that but he didn’t regret it, he really enjoyed the night. “I shamelessly kissed Changkyun and told him I wanted to get a room” he laughed and Minhyuk did the same thing. “I wouldn’t have done that if I wasn’t drunk” he chuckled.

“You were clearly drunk” the blonde agreed with him for the first time in the whole morning. “It’s a good thing you are seeing each other again, I remember you liked to be with him at high school” he added and Kihyun nodded.

“Yeah, he’s nice” the designer smiled, feeling he did a good thing to keep on seeing Changkyun. “If you aren’t mad at him anymore, I’ll invite him over” he made his roommate chuckle with that sentence.

“I’m not mad at him anymore, I promise” Minhyuk placed his palm on his chest and they both laughed.

“Good” Kihyun grinned and kept on drinking his coffee.

 

 

 

Changkyun was teaching English that Monday morning and his students were asking a lot of questions that day. His head hurt a lot but he was doing his best not to show it. He wasn’t much older than them; they were 18 already because it was their last year. He taught them and one more class of 15 years old. He didn’t have that much time as he worked for a company too so he told the principal he wouldn’t take more than two classes. “ _ _Should I explain again?__ ” he said it in English because they were advanced students but they all nodded and he sighed, erasing the board to write another example that would help them understand.

After his third try, the youngers finally caught what they had to do and he felt so relieved. Changkyun told them to solve the book’s exercises so he could sit for a while and he decided to correct the other class’ exams. He hoped no one went to his desk to ask another question because it wasn’t that hard. Maybe the students were making him waste time so they spent the whole hour with one exercise.

When he was concentrating on the exams, his cellphone vibrated inside his bag. The brunette lazily took it but smiled as Kihyun’s name appeared on the screen. He opened the text and his heart raced in anxiety. The elder was inviting him over to play video games as he promised two days ago and he would gladly accept. Maybe he could make the chocolate cake his grandmother taught him to bring there. Kihyun would surely like it since his favorite flavor was chocolate. The younger remembered that from school; every time he could, he bought a chocolate at the cafeteria and told the light brown haired he didn’t want it when it was truly a gift. Those were his stupid actions not to make everything so obvious. He still couldn’t believe they had sex and he still couldn’t forget that hot night. The memories kept on replaying inside his head and he wasn’t surprised; it was the best sex he ever had.

__To: Kihyun <3_ _

__Yes, I’m free on Saturday night! I’ll bring dessert :)_ _

He quickly replied and pocketed his cellphone when he saw one of his students nearing his desk. “ _ _Professor Changkyun, I can’t understand this one__ ” the girl said - in English because he didn’t let them speak in Korean in his class -. “ _ _I thought it was like the other exercise but I realized my answers were wrong__ ” Changkyun took the book and read the answers to make sure they were wrong because maybe she thought they were wrong when they were truly right. While he corrected her answers, his cellphone vibrated again, making him lose his concentration for a few seconds. “ _ _Professor, are you okay?__ ” she asked, waving her hand in front of the brunette’s face.

“ _ _Yes! I’m fine__ ” Changkyun quickly came back to reality and smiled toothlessly not to show he only lost his concentration. “ _ _They weren’t all wrong, can you tell why?__ ” the elder waited for the student to think a bit. He wanted her to realize what was her mistake by herself because it was important she at least tried. Changkyun knew 18 years old teenagers were just lazy sometimes; they just needed to try a little harder. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she gasped, smiling right after.

“ _ _I know why!__ ” she stood up, returning to her seat happily and making Changkyun feel proud. He then proceeded to grab his cellphone once again and he smiled when he opened the text message from Kihyun.

__From: Kihyun <3_ _

__You’ll make me get fat again -.- I hate you._ _

__PS: You better bring it. I’m just complaining because I have to :P_ _

__To: Kihyun <3_ _

__You look fabulous being fat too, you don’t need to worry ;)_ _

__And don’t worry, I’ll bring it anyway :P_ _

He chuckled and left the device on his desk, taking his pen to keep on correcting those exams. They were a mess and Changkyun sighed because he would have to explain everything again. English wasn’t easy for Korean people and his job was hard because the students didn’t even care about knowing the language. They thought they didn’t need it and that was the main reason they didn’t study. His phone didn’t take long to ring again and he muffled his laughter with his palm the moment he read.

__From: Kihyun <3_ _

__I know I’m fabulous, I’m Yoo Kihyun, did you forget that?_ _

__To: Kihyun <3_ _

__You are right, how could I forget that? :P_ _

__Hey, do you want to have breakfast with me tomorrow? My class starts at nine and we could chat a little..._ _

He hesitantly sent it and his students interrupted him because they already finished their exercises. “ _ _Okay, let’s correct them__ ” he said, standing up and making the youngers answer one by one. Changkyun was proud of himself since they all answered pretty well. There were one or two wrong answers though they could successfully correct them without him needing to tell them. “ _ _Very good, guys__ ” he smiled toothlessly. “ _ _Let’s move to the next part now__ ” he grabbed the marker and started writing.

Changkyun couldn’t read the next message until the class was over and all of the students left the classroom. He was really anxious and he couldn’t wait anymore. He greeted the last student with a grin and quickly opened the text.

__From: Kihyun <3_ _

__Don’t forget it anymore! :P_ _

__Okay, my shift starts at 8:30 but we could meet at 7:30 and talk for an hour!_ _

__To: Kihyun <3_ _

__That sounds good, I’ll text you later so we pick a place to meet :)_ _

__From: Kihyun <3_ _

__Okay! Have a nice day, Changkyun-ah :D_ _

Changkyun couldn’t help to hug his cellphone and realized one of his students returned to look for something inside his backpack. He quickly let go of the device and started correcting again, ignoring the judging look on the younger’s face.

 

 

 

The first time Changkyun went alone to Seoul to visit his grandparents was at 14 years old. His parents were encouraging him to go and, at first, he didn’t understand why they sent him with all his stuff. “You’ll need everything” his mother said before giving him a kiss on the forehead to say goodbye and only when he arrived to his grandparents house he understood his parents sent him to live there. His grandmother received him with a huge smile and his grandfather showed him every strange object he collected. Changkyun knew Korean very well, even if his pronunciation sometimes failed. He was glad his parents at least taught him everything about Korea because he would be so lost if he didn’t know the language or the traditions. He was born in the USA after all and their ways of behaving were very different.

When his mother called him to see if he arrived, she told him it was for his own good. His parents wanted him to study in South Korea and he accepted it at first. He never imagined his parents wouldn’t call him anymore after his 15th birthday. His grandmother told him they surely had a problem or something but he didn’t believe that. The way his mother talked the last time she called wasn’t normal. Changkyun realized it though he thought she had a bad day. It was a horrible thing but he needed to move on so he told himself he wouldn’t cry; he would pretend they didn’t exist. He had his grandparents there and they were the nicest people ever.

The first day he went to school - when his parents kept on calling - he felt out of place. He dyed his hair blond when he was in America and he had a group of friends that dressed just like him and acted like him. It wasn’t the same there, the students didn’t seem to like dyed hair and ear piercings. They threw them judging stares so he stayed quiet and decided he wouldn’t even try to make friends. He just had to endure 4 years, not more - it was a lot of time actually but he liked to think it wasn’t -. So the moment he arrived to the cafeteria, he spotted an empty table right away. He liked to leave the classroom quickly so he could actually find a place to sit.

He ate the lunch his grandma made for him and started reading his favorite book of short stories in silence, not bothering to take a look at his surroundings. His uniform was starting to bother him so he undid his tie a bit, lifting his gaze when he caught the sight of a person’s body in front of his table. Changkyun wasn’t bullied yet and he hoped it wouldn’t start at that specific moment. He stared at the student in front of him and smiled toothlessly in case the other was just there to talk to him. He was chubby and cute; the blonde could sense his awkwardness but he was trying to hide it. “Hi” the other’s voice was soft and Changkyun swore it sounded like an angel. The foreign student bowed politely - not something he was used to - to greet him back and the other smiled shyly. “C-can I sit?” he asked, stuttering. “M-my best friend l-left me alone a-and this is the-

“Sure, sit down, I don’t mind” Changkyun motioned for him to sit with his hand and the boy smiled, thanking him. “It’s not like the table is mine” he chuckled and kept on reading when the other student laughed lightly. Silence filled their space as the other boy ate and he read peacefully. The other students were making a lot of noise though he couldn’t hear it, he was in his own world reading. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel uncomfortable with the one in front of him and he liked that. Since he arrived to Seoul he felt uncomfortable everywhere except for his grandparents’ house and he hated that. But that guy seemed nice, he didn’t judge him with his stare and it was a big step.

“What are you reading?” Changkyun lifted his gaze from his book, finding the raven haired looking at him in curiosity.

“It’s my favorite book” he explained, closing it and handing it to his companion, who took it hesitantly. “I read it a thousand times” they both chuckled at that and the other student read the title and gasped, saying he knew which book it was. Changkyun read a lot in Korean because he liked to practice, even if English was his first language.

“I love this book too” he smiled and it was so damn cute the blonde’s heart raced a bit. The chubby one returned his book and he left it on the table in case the other wanted to talk more. “I’m Yoo Kihyun, what’s your name?” he asked, taking another bite from his lunch.

“I’m Im Changkyun, nice to meet you” he shook Kihyun’s hand and they both smiled at each other. “I’m glad I can finally talk to someone without being judged” he chuckled and the other grinned at him.

“Me too” the raven haired drank from his coke can. “They are always calling me fat” he growled. “And I already told them I’ll burn their houses one day” he joked, making Changkyun laugh. “Are you the new student they are all talking about?” Kihyun added and he realized the others were actually talking about him without him knowing.

“I don’t really know if they are talking about me but I’m new” he answered, grabbing his backpack to take a gummy bears bag out. He loved sweets and he wondered if Kihyun liked them too. “I’m from New York, I came to Seoul a week ago and my parents told me I’ll live here from now on” he shook his head in disbelief, not understanding his parents’ sudden change. They never paid too much attention to him but he wasn’t a bad student and he never did drugs like some of his friends. He still couldn’t understand the reason of their behavior. Changkyun knew they hated his blond hair, his piercings and his eyeliner but that was just his appearance. It had nothing to do with his personality.

“Wow, your parents sent you here alone?” Kihyun asked and he nodded in response. “Are they crazy? How old are you?” he seemed more confident each second and the blonde realized maybe he was a bit scared at first.

“I’m 14” he said and saw Kihyun widening his eyes and shaking his head in disapproval. “I know, it doesn’t make any sense” Changkyun sighed. “I have my whole life there and my friends cannot believe I moved to another part of the world without telling them” he chuckled dryly. “I told them I didn’t know and they are planning a way to come here and rescue me” they laughed.

“They seem to love you” Kihyun kept on eating and Changkyun made sure not to eat all the gummy bears because he wanted to share them with his new... could he say friend? “You know, you look a little intimidating when you are serious... you have all those ear piercings and you use eyeliner but the others were wrong, you are really nice and friendly” he smiled and Changkyun returned it with a toothless grin. “And he didn’t call me fat yet” he added in a whisper, speaking to himself but the blonde heard him.

“Why would I call you fat? I don’t even think you are fat and I don’t see it as something bad, being fat or chubby isn’t bad, it’s just what people consider to be bad” he spoke in his not-so-deep-yet voice and saw his companion widening his eyes in surprise. Changkyun heard about Koreans being obsessed with their bodies though he never believed it that much until that morning. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t supposed to hear what you said” he apologized because Kihyun didn’t respond and he was getting insecure.

“Oh, no, no! It’s fine” the raven haired smiled cutely. “I was just wondering if I heard you well because no one ever said something like that to me” Kihyun finished his lunch and Changkyun offered him gummy bears. “Thanks, Changkyun” he smiled, taking one shyly. “You’ll make me get fatter” he joked and the blonde chuckled slightly.

“Don’t forget it, being fat isn’t something bad” he patted Kihyun’s soft and chubby hand, earning a happy grin from him. “I’m terribly skinny and they are judging me too” he rolled his eyes. “People just like to judge” he sighed. “I always like to think they don’t have a life so they mess with people they consider as weak or different” he went on and saw Kihyun’s amazed expression. “Don’t ever think you are less than them, being different is a good thing sometimes” Changkyun smiled toothlessly and the raven haired did it too.

“You are right” Kihyun said. “Why didn’t we meet three years ago when I started gaining weight?” he asked and they both chuckled. Changkyun raised his shoulders and his companion took another gummy bear. “I’ll eat everything I want from now on” he joked and they laughed once more.

“Hey! Kihyun-ah!” they both turned around when they heard the raven haired’s name being called and Changkyun saw a guy nearing their table. “I’m sorry, Hoseok wanted me to sit with them and you know I’m in love with him- Oh, hi” he waved his hand at the new kid with a smile that looked pretty much fake to him. “You didn’t hear me say that, okay?” he said, sitting by Kihyun’s side and motioning for Changkyun to leave the table. “I need to talk to my best friend, can you please leave?” the younger raised a brow at him, not moving from his chair.

“I’ll leave only if Kihyun wants me to” he answered and the newcomer laughed.

“He’s funny” he slapped Kihyun’s arm, playfully though the latter glared at him.

“Minhyuk-ah, I’m not in the mood to hear you talk about Hoseok. Apologize to Changkyun and get back to your crush, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you again” the raven haired made Minhyuk gasp.

“Are you seriously defending this” he paused, taking a look at Changkyun before going on. “Freak? I’m your best friend and I love you” he sounded fake; incredibly fake. “Look at him, he must be planning a way to murder you with his cutter” that was the first time Changkyun heard someone accuse him as a suicidal person combined with a killer.

“What cutter? I don’t have anything, not even scissors” he sighed and stood up, seeing no point in fighting with Kihyun’s best friend. The latter met him half an hour ago and he had a years friendship with that guy, Minhyuk. Changkyun didn’t want to ruin it. “I’ll leave only because I have something to do” he said, hanging his backpack from his shoulders. “It was nice talking to you, Kihyun” he smiled.

“It was nice talking to you too” Kihyun waved his hand at him.

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on that Emo boy!” Minhyuk kind of yelled, making Changkyun roll his eyes while he walked through the cafeteria.

“He’s not Emo and I don’t have a crush on him, I just think he’s nice” the raven haired made the blonde grin and he couldn’t hear anything else after that.

 

 

 

Kihyun cursed as he realized he was late to meet Changkyun that morning. They said they would be at 7:30am over their favorite coffee shop - they had the same taste in coffee too, the light brown haired discovered it when the younger told him to meet there if he wanted to - and he arrived at 7:45 because his damn bus was full of people. The driver didn’t even stop when he saw him and he had to wait for the next one that passed 10 minutes later. When he saw Changkyun correcting exams on a table near the window he smiled. The latter looked concentrated and Kihyun took the opportunity to scare him. He slowly approached the brunette’s chair and pinched the sides of his waist, making him jump in surprise. “Kihyun-ah!” Changkyun chuckled when he recognized him.

“I’m sorry I’m late, my bus didn’t pick me up” Kihyun sighed and sat down across his companion, taking a deep breath to calm his raced heart.

“It’s okay” the younger smiled charmingly at him and he tried not to see him attractive. After they had sex he couldn’t help to think Changkyun grew up to be a very handsome man. It was a big problem his mind wouldn’t stop picturing his huge- “I already ordered two caramel macchiato... you still like it, right? I wasn’t sure of what you would want to eat so I was waiting for you to order food” Changkyun interrupted his dirty thoughts and he lifted his gaze, blushing madly at what he was picturing seconds ago. “Kihyun, are you okay? Your face looks red” he went forward to touch the elder’s forehead.

“I’m okay!” Kihyun slapped his hand away, making him chuckle. “I guess I ran too much” he added not to sound awkward. “And I still like macchiato, it’s my favorite” he smiled confidently, trying to stop embarrassing himself. “I’m on a diet so I usually don’t have breakfast but I’ll make the exception today” he said and saw his companion rolling his eyes.

“You are too skinny, I miss your chubby cheeks” Changkyun stretched his arm across the table to reach for his cheek and pinch it lightly. Kihyun didn’t have cheeks anymore, they were hollowed but he liked himself better that way. “You looked cute at our graduation, I think that’s your appropriate weight” he added, sitting back once more when he saw the waiter bringing their coffee. They both thanked him and ordered something to eat, starting to drink from their cups after that.

“I don’t know... I like myself better this way” the designer whispered, avoiding eye contact. He always felt fat and, even if Changkyun always told him he looked good, he didn’t feel that. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his face, he believed his face was gorgeous; his body wasn’t right for him before.

“Okay, you still look fabulous anyway” the younger grinned, dropping the issue because he knew Kihyun didn’t feel comfortable talking about his weight. The light brown haired sometimes wondered if Changkyun was some kind of angel the world sent for him. “Is Minhyuk still mad at me? I’ll have to bring a real cutter with me if that’s the case” they both laughed and Kihyun almost spat his coffee.

“No, he’s not” the light brown haired answered, remembering his roommate shipping them together now. Minhyuk was really weird sometimes but Kihyun had to deal with him. “I told him w-we” he paused, blushing madly. “W-we had... you know... sex” he finally said it and Changkyun blinked twice before nodding in understandment. “And he want us to be friends with benefits now” the elder rolled his eyes and made his companion laugh.

“That’s typical of Minhyuk, thinking he can decide about the other people’s lives” the brunette was so damn right. Minhyuk was all the time trying to tell him what to do with his life and he already realized it but no one agreed with him. Changkyun had a special way of seeing things; a different way. “I’m sorry, he’s your friend, I shouldn’t be telling you those things” he apologized and Kihyun shook his head.

“It’s fine, I know how he is and you couldn’t be more accurate” they both chuckled at that. “I always wondered what’s going on inside your head” the designer confessed.

“What do you mean?” the younger spoke and the waiter finally brought their food. They both thanked him and dug in, staying quiet for a few seconds.

“I mean” Kihyun started, swallowing before explaining his point of view. “You think so different from everyone and you see things others don’t” he tried to say it the best way possible though Changkyun started laughing and he had to slap his hand. “Don’t laugh! I’m serious!” he couldn’t help to chuckle a bit. Seeing the brunette laughing was something that made him smile.

“Why are you so surprised? You think just like me” the English teacher was kind of right but there were things that made Kihyun change his mind. Sometimes Changkyun surprised him with his thoughts; it was interesting to hear him talk about his way of seeing life in general.

“Yes, I think alike but you made me change my mind about a lot of things” Kihyun assured.

“I guess it’s not about me being different, it’s about me being a foreigner” the younger giggled and the elder rolled his eyes at him.

“Fine, I’ll drop it, there’s no case” Kihyun made Changkyun laugh again. They had a nice breakfast after that. They talked about different things and laughed a lot. The brunette still made his stupid puns and Kihyun loved it. He also spoke in English sometimes or messed up his Korean and the designer couldn’t be happier to have his friend back. He obviously thought Changkyun looked extremely attractive with chocolate brown hair and the sexy clothes he wore but he preferred to have him as a friend. He knew the younger didn’t love him, they both just wanted to fuck and it would be better to be like that than ruining everything with sex. “Hey, I have to leave” he checked the time on his cellphone and realized it was already 8:10am. He needed to truly leave before he was late for work.

“Oh, okay” Changkyun stood up when he did it and hesitated a little before hugging him. “Have a nice day at work” he whispered in his deep voice and Kihyun’s skin bristled. When they parted, the younger was smiling at him and the light brown haired tried not to think about kissing him. __‘Why does he look so attractive to me?’__  he asked himself but smiled back, faking he didn’t feel anything the moment Changkyun hugged him.

“You too, Kyunnie” he didn’t realize he said his nickname and the English teacher chuckled.

“Thanks, Kihyunnie” he grinned and Kihyun giggled, walking slowly to the exit and turning around several times to look at his ex-gym partner before finally concentrating in his surroundings.


	3. The times we saw each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter :O!  
> I hope you enjoy ^^  
> Thanks for the comments!  
> I feel really happy when I see there are comments in my stories <3 so thanks again ^^

The second time Changkyun could talk properly to Kihyun at school was when their classes joined for gym class. The raven haired stayed with Minhyuk for lunch after their first meeting and Changkyun was okay with it. Kihyun was very nice to him, even if they didn’t talk much. They greeted each other with smiles on their faces and shared a few words to then take different paths. They actually found out their lockers were separated by two only so they got to see each other every day at least once. The younger thought Kihyun was very interesting as a person; he didn’t look like the other students. Changkyun knew he had a pure heart, he could tell from afar. Kihyun was really cute and soft but had a strong temper when bullies attacked him. The younger wished he could be like him sometimes.

The blonde was standing in the middle of the crowd of students at gym class, trying to spot his only friend. It was a little hard because the professor told them to stay close and he wasn’t the tallest one to see further. Kihyun walked in his direction while he was distracted, to then stand up right next to him. “Hi” he whispered not to be scolded by the gym teacher. He looked a little scary to the blonde and he always hated all types of physical exercises; he was the worst of the class in his school and he didn’t have doubts it would be the same there. The teacher’s name was Kim Jongkook and he wasn’t very tall but he had a lot of muscles. He seemed like the type of man that would spend 24/7 inside a gym and that was even worse. His professor in New York was a football player and he was strong but he wasn’t that scary.

“Hi, Kihyunnie” Changkyun greeted back in a whisper and saw the other blushing at the nickname. “Oh, I’m sorry” he apologized, bowing slightly. “I was just calling you that inside my head and it went out accidentally” he admitted because he believed truth was the best option, even if it was embarrassing or hurtful sometimes.

“It’s okay, I’ll find a nickname for you” Kihyun smiled, punching his arm softly, and he felt relieved. His companion was a relaxed person, he didn’t make a big fuss out of anything. They both stayed in silence while hearing the professor’s explanation about the first exercise and Changkyun already felt like running away. Kim Jongkook made a circuit for them where they had to run, jump and make some push ups and the blond’s soul went out of his body when he said they would do it one by one. “Great, my invisible time will be over” he whispered, making Kihyun chuckle.

“You cannot be invisible to Kim Jongkook’s eyes, they call him ‘The Commander’ for something” the raven haired explained and his body started shaking in fear. “Don’t be so scared, you’ll surely be better than me” he added and Changkyun shook his head.

“I suck at physical stuff” he said, realizing it didn’t sound so good when Kihyun muffled his laughter with his palm. “I mean everything related to gym class” he clarified but couldn’t help to laugh a little. They were teenagers and those kinds of double meaning jokes came out all the time; he was used to them because his friends in New York were always talking about sex. Changkyun really missed them and they had called him several times but it wasn’t the same thing than being together in the same country. His parents were starting to act weird - weirder than ever - and he wondered what was their plan for him.

“You don’t look like you are that bad” Kihyun tried to make him feel better but he was absolutely sure he was the worst of the class. Before he could speak again Kim Jongkook took the list of students and started calling whoever he felt like. He wasn’t going in order and Changkyun’s chest tightened, not letting him breathe properly.

“Let’s start with Jackson” he voiced out and a brunette went to the front with a confident smile on his face.

“I really want to see Fatty Ki doing this after me” he yelled, laughing loudly, and Kihyun rolled his eyes. Changkyun wanted to interfere and say something but he decided it would be better to caress his friend’s back in a comforting manner. He was the new student and it was never good to fight over the first week - it wasn’t because he sucked at fighting and Jackson looked scary, no, not at all -.

“Don’t worry, Jackson is always like that and he just talks and talks nonstop” the raven haired assured and Changkyun nodded, taking his palm away from Kihyun’s back. Jackson only stopped laughing when the professor told him to start. Jongkook was using the chronometer to take their time and Jackson was eager to win. The latter did everything perfectly and returned with a bright smile. He hi fived with another guy that was waiting for him there and Changkyun crossed his fingers so the teacher wouldn’t call him.

“Let’s see, who’ll be next?” Jongkook asked, lowering his gaze to then go up again. He was reading the names for a while, changing the page to then return to the first one and then he stopped. “Oh, I know” the professor said and the blonde’s heart raced; he was so nervous he couldn’t think properly. “I’ll call the new student here, Im Changkyun” Jongkook made his nightmare come true. Everyone turned around and Kihyun squeezed his hand, whispering ‘good luck’ in his ear before he finally reacted and walked to the front.

“Professor, I’m really bad at this so I wanted to ask you why do we have to do it alone?” the blonde whispered not to be heard by the others but the glare Kim Jongkook gave him made him realize it wasn’t a good idea.

“No excuses!” the elder yelled and pointed at the field. “Get ready” he ordered and Changkyun obeyed, taking a deep breath. His mind already pictured the other students laughing and Kihyun realizing he was even worse than him in gym class. The moment the teacher blew his whistle he ran as fast as he could but he knew he wasn’t good at running. He then jumped successfully - it wasn’t so tall after all - and tried to make push ups though it wasn’t so easy for him. His arms were weak and Jongkook told them they had to make at least 10. He did it but when he returned to start line, everyone was laughing at him. __‘Nice way to start being noticed’__  he thought, trying to calm his breath. “Well, I see you weren’t lying” Kim Jongkook spoke, taking a few notes. “You’ll have to practice if you want to pass” he added and Changkyun nodded, slowly walking to Kihyun’s side - and receiving a lot of mocking comments on the way -.

“Well, I guess you are worse than me” the raven haired whispered, making him whine. “Don’t worry, I won’t make fun of you, I’m just surprised” he chuckled and the younger smiled at him.

“I told you” Changkyun answered, elbowing his companion softly and making him laugh. The rest of the class was even harder because Jongkook made them team up to play football and he hated football more than making a hundred push ups. No one wanted to pick him so he ended up in Jackson’s team. Kihyun was on the other team with Minhyuk so they couldn’t be together and he wished to disappear even more. Thankfully, one guy named Jooheon seemed nice, he talked to him a bit and tried to calm him down, saying he wasn’t that good either. It was true but no one made fun of him.

Once hell ended, he went to the locker rooms with the others and saw Kihyun slowly approaching him together with Minhyuk. “Are you okay?” the raven haired asked and Changkyun nodded, even if his breath was still heavy. “I felt really bad you couldn’t be in our team” he patted his back and Minhyuk smiled at him.

“It’s okay, I guess I’ll get used to it” he said but he was feeling like an asshole at that moment and he didn’t believe it would get better at any time. He missed home more than anything and he felt like crying though he held it all inside. He didn’t like showing other people his true suffering; keeping it to himself made him feel comfortable. He could cry when he reached his grandparents’ house.

“I hope you do” Kihyun smiled widely at him, making him feel a little better. “And if you don’t, I’ll be here so we can complain together” he added and Changkyun finally smiled. The other made him realize he wasn’t completely alone there in Seoul; he had a friend already and a very good one.

“And you’ll have me too” Minhyuk circled his shoulders with his arm but the blonde push it away.

“No, thanks” he bowed to them, grinning at Kihyun. “Thank you, Kihyunnie, I’ll surely complain with you” they both laughed and Changkyun waved his hand, leaving the other two.

“I told you he was dangerous!” Minhyuk yelled and made him roll his eyes while he tried to ignore the other students.

 

 

 

“Hey, bro” Peniel stood up next to him in front of the bathroom’s mirror while he tried to comb his hair sexily to impress Kihyun. “When are you leaving? I told Minhyuk and Changsub they could come here” the bald one kept on going and the English teacher whined because his hair was very wild that afternoon. “Okay, I’ll leave” Peniel chuckled, noticing he wasn’t in the best mood.

“No! Don’t leave, I was just cursing my hair mentally, not you” Changkyun softly said, trying to style it once again. “I’m leaving in 10 minutes” he answered and smiled brightly the moment his brunette strands stayed where he wanted them to be. “Though, dude, you know I have nothing against them” he repeated for the thousandth time. “I like Minhyuk, he’s nice and Changsub is weird but cool” he made Peniel laugh.

“Yeah, he’s weird” he patted his roommate’s back. “You look awesome, I hope Kihyun realizes what he’s missing” he made Changkyun feel a little embarrassed because he was being really obvious and even his best friend noticed he was trying to make Kihyun fall for him when he didn’t say anything about that. “Don’t be embarrassed, you always liked him and you actually fucked him” the bald one made him cover his face with his palms as he blushed in a deep shade of red. “I can’t believe you stayed as friends” he shook his head and Changkyun cursed when he removed his palms and made one of his strands fall to the middle of his forehead.

“I told him that... I just wanted to be nice and I didn’t feel like pushing him because he seemed really awkward” the brunette used his hair-spray and managed to arrange his hair style. “And we are really comfortable around each other now” he smiled proudly and Peniel raised his shoulders.

“If you say so” the muscled one walked with him to his bedroom and stood up by the door while he searched for his wallet. “You seriously look amazing, if he doesn’t like you back, he’s completely blind” Peniel tried to cheer him up as always and he smiled, thanking him with a hug. They went to the kitchen afterwards and Changkyun grabbed the cake - that was inside a cute box he bought only to be able to carry it around the city with a pink ribbon -.

“Is this too much?” he asked, feeling insecure as always. Peniel shook his head but chuckled lightly.

“I’m just disappointed you didn’t make it for me” he answered and they both laughed.

“I made a tiny one because I made too much mixture, it’s in the fridge. Enjoy!” Changkyun made his roommate’s eyes brighten up and then he left, greeting him with his hand.

 

Kihyun opened the door of his apartment with a tiny smile decorating his lips and his jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him. Changkyun was there, wearing gorgeous clothes and his usual hairstyle - but it looked as if a stylist made it - and holding a cute box that contained his doom: a fucking cake. He stayed silent for a few seconds, admiring the younger until he saw him getting nervous. “Am I overdressed? I didn’t know what to wear and-

“Shh, you look... handsome” he shyly said, not wanting to show he was actually mesmerized by Changkyun’s outfit. “If you are uncomfortable later I can borrow you some loose and fluffy pants” he added and they both chuckled. Kihyun was wearing sweat pants with a huge hoodie and he regretted it a bit. He didn’t want the brunette to think he was trying to seduce him but he went a little too far; he looked like a hobo.

“It’s okay” the English teacher grinned, handing him the box. “I made chocolate cake for you, I hope you like it” he pronounced in his deep voice.

“Chocolate cake?! I’ll surely get fat again” Kihyun growled, making Changkyun laugh. “Come in, please” he added and grabbed the younger’s wrist to drag him inside. “This is my dinning room slash kitchen” he explained, showing the brunette everything. Minhyuk wasn’t there because he went out with a guy named Hyunwoo and Kihyun was happy because they could relax. Changkyun never truly got along with Minhyuk and he wasn’t surprised; his roommate never treated the other with respect.

“Your apartment is really nice, it looks cozy and super clean” the brunette complimented and Kihyun laughed. Changkyun already knew how much of a neat freak he was so it was the first thing he noticed. “I can’t believe Minhyuk lives here too” they both laughed and the elder softly punched his companion’s arm.

“I’m all day long scolding him” Kihyun rolled his eyes, remembering all the times he had to fight with his roommate because he left dirty plates on the coffee table or clothes on the couch. He let him do whatever he wanted in his bedroom but not in the other rooms. “Do you want to take off your jacket?” he asked and it didn’t sound good in his mind so he blushed and made Changkyun chuckle. “I’m just asking you because you seem to be hot- I mean! Not hot in that way, you seem... not cold!” great, Yoo Kihyun, way to go. The younger was already muffling his laughter with his palm until he couldn’t take it anymore and burst out laughing. Changkyun had a very particular way of laughing. He did it almost like a maniac and Kihyun wondered where his deep voice went at those moments.

“Relax, Ki” the brunette patted his shoulder in gentle manner. __‘Ki’__  he thought, trying not to stare at Changkyun with hearts in his eyes. “I’m not going to think badly of your double meaning words” he joked and Kihyun giggled nervously. “Really, I just want you to feel comfortable around me” he added seriously this time. “Don’t think we had sex a week ago, think about me as your high school weird friend” he smiled charmingly, making the games designer blush.

“Okay, I’m really sorry for being an awkward idiot” Kihyun apologized, avoiding eye contact. When he lowered his gaze, he had to remind himself not to stare at Changkyun’s crotch because he had tight jeans and it was extremely visible and- __‘stop it, goddammit’__  his brain finally stopped, letting him look up. __‘Yes, like that, stare only at his face’__  his internal fight was pretty evident for his companion though he just smiled toothlessly.

“It’s okay” Changkyun started walking to the living room and ran to his pile of video games like a little kid at Christmas. His jaw was dropping as he took a look at every single box, already leaving some of them by his side. “Wow! You have so many games!” he stared at the apartment’s owner for a few seconds and then kept on going. “Oh, I’m sorry! This were in order and I’m making a big mess” he apologized just for leaving two or three boxes on the carpet.

“Don’t worry, I remember the order and you aren’t making a mess, you are pretty organized too” Kihyun smiled, kneeling down by his guest’s side. “Pick whatever you want and we’ll play” he said softly and Changkyun grabbed one.

“This one first!” he was grinning so wide the elder couldn’t help to comply and they sat on the couch to play. Changkyun couldn’t leave all those boxes on the floor so he picked them up and placed them on the coffee table carefully, seeking for Kihyun’s approval the whole time. The light brown haired had to admit he loved being with the English teacher. That late afternoon they played calmly - Kihyun competed a bit because it was his personality but he never mocked at the younger for losing, he found it kind of cute - and they had a nice dinner where they talked about Kihyun’s job.

“I love it but it’s tiring” he spoke while they tasted the chocolate cake that was so damn delicious he believed he would eat it all alone. “What about teaching English? Don’t you wanna murder your students?” he asked and Changkyun laughed, playing with the spoon inside his mouth and making him get back on thinking sexual stuff. __‘Stop it, Yoo Kihyun’__  he scolded himself, waiting for an answer with a tiny smile on his face.

“Mm... they are quiet, I think I must look pitiful” he joked and Kihyun punched his arm. “I’m kidding” he added but stopped talking suddenly. The elder wondered what it was when a finger landed on his lower lip to clean a bit of chocolate he didn’t realize he had there. Changkyun cleaned it carefully and then licked his finger, not even noticing what he just did. Kihyun stayed still, blushing madly and feeling his heart racing. The moment the younger looked up again, he frowned, not understanding his startled expression. “What?” his deep voice sounded a bit lower since he was trying not to show the food while he chew.

“You just... never mind” Kihyun shut up and the brunette raised his shoulders, eating more cake. “This is delicious by the way” he tried not to sound nervous.

“Thanks, Kihyunnie” Changkyun smiled charmingly once again and he wondered how much more he would handle it. “Thanks for everything, I’m having the best time with you” he grinned cutely and made him forget about all the sexual things he was thinking.

“Me too, Kyunnie-yah” Kihyun smiled brightly. “Should we play more video games or do you have to leave?” he asked, hoping the younger would stay longer. He doubted it because it was already 11pm and Changkyun didn’t have a car.

“I really want to stay longer but I’ll have to leave... it’s pretty late” he said and Kihyun nodded. After doing the dishes - together after the brunette insisted a thousand times - they walked to the door and the designer opened it. “Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you around” he smiled toothlessly.

“Yeah” the light brown haired smiled back and leaned in to kiss Changkyun’s cheek softly. “Be safe and text me when you arrive” he ordered, not able to control his mother instinct.

“Yes, Ki” the younger bowed lightly and walked through the hallway, turning around several times until he reached the elevator and disappeared from his line of sight.

 

 

 

The day of his graduation, Changkyun was standing in front of the mirror while he sighed repeatedly, not liking the way he looked in a suit. His blond hair was starting to get old and he wanted to dye it back to his original color: dark brown. The 18 years old boy didn’t want to go to his prom though Peniel insisted they should go together. None of them had a date to assist and they had different reasons for that. His best friend’s hair was falling and not even one girl said yes to him while Changkyun didn’t invite anyone. No girl would say yes to him either because he was the bullied student but he didn’t want a girl, he wanted Yoo Kihyun instead. The latter lost a lot of weight the last year and he had new friends - most of them female - so they stopped seeing each other often. Kihyun still greeted him with a bright smile or stayed with him and Peniel for lunch sometimes though it wasn’t the same. Changkyun wished to just jump from a cliff to end with his pathetic existence. Not even his parents would remember him.

“Omo! You look so handsome! My grandson is growing up” his grandmother appeared out of nowhere to then pinch his cheeks, making him smile toothlessly and forget about his ‘suicidal’ thoughts - he would never do something like that, he believed school was the toughest part of life and he wouldn’t give up, he wasn’t that weak -. “When are you going to cut your hair? Maybe we could dye it back to brown, what do you say?” she added and the younger rolled his eyes. She always did that; telling him he was handsome to then say something about his piercings or his dyed hair. “You aren’t wearing eyeliner! What happened today?” she kept on talking, not letting her grandson speak.

“Thanks, grandma” Changkyun answered to the first words. “I’m not cutting it, I already told you” he went on and saw the old woman pouting. She loved doing that and the blonde always laughed at her childlike attitude. “But I was thinking about dyeing it back to my original color” she clapped happily at that. “And I’m not wearing eyeliner because I think it wouldn’t look good with this suit” she clapped once again and Changkyun chuckled.

“How are you, Kyunnie? If you need to talk, you know I’m here and I really think your parents will call again... maybe they are busy with their company or they lost your number” she tried to make him feel better though he wasn’t stupid. His parents never called again. Where they busy for three years with their company? He didn’t think so.

“Grandma, please stop” Changkyun grabbed his cellphone, pocketing it to then lay on his bed. He had to wait for Peniel and he wasn’t in the best mood. “They won’t call” he added, closing his eyes and yawning. “They were just trying to get rid of me” he felt the mattress sinking a bit and his grandmother’s hand on his knee.

“I’m sure they had a reason and they will call again soon” she said and the issue stayed there as Peniel entered the room, yelling Changkyun’s name to then shut up at the sight of his best friend laying on his bed in a bad mood. The blonde stood up anyway, circling an arm around the other’s shoulder to then wave his hand at his grandmother and go downstairs.

“Are you in a bad mood? Maybe we could stay here and watch horror movies to laugh for a while” his best friend proposed as he took off his cap to scratch his head. “Aish, I hate wearing this” he put it back on, cursing lowly and apologizing when he saw Changkyun’s grandfather reading a book on the dining table.

“Changkyun, don’t forget to lock the door when you come back” that was the same phrase he said every single day but the younger just nodded.

“Let’s go, I’ll endure it just because I want to see him” he whispered not to be heard by the old man. His grandparents didn’t know he was gay and he didn’t want them to know. It was something pointless considering they were homophobic and they wouldn’t be able to accept their grandson was homosexual.

“I still think you should have asked him” Peniel shook his head in disapproval. “He surely doesn’t have a date either and I wouldn’t mind... you have a crush on him since forever!” he added while they walked through the street. Their school wasn’t that far from there so they decided to walk. It was really cold that night considering winter was about to come but they just wore their jackets, nothing more.

“I’m not confident... he’s got a lot of female friends now and I’m sure he asked one of them to go to the prom with him” the blonde explained his point of view.

“Come on! He’s extremely gay, I can tell from afar! And you like him since he was still fat” Peniel discussed and made him roll his eyes. He didn’t want to embarrass himself and he didn’t want to lose Kihyun. What if the elder rejected him and stopped talking to him? He would hate that.

“I think he was gorgeous being chubby - he wasn’t fat! - but that doesn’t mean I deserve him, he doesn’t like me” he argued and Peniel sighed.

“Whatever, dude, I won’t fight anymore with you” his best friend said and they stayed in silence for a while.

 

The moment they arrived to their destiny, Changkyun already regretted his decision. He wished he could be in his house watching horror movies with his best friend instead of there having to play his invisible role while everyone had fun. Minhyuk - the athletic one - was there with them though he talked to Peniel as always, asking Changkyun two or three questions not to be so rude. The blonde wondered where Kihyun was; he couldn’t find him anywhere and he was starting to think maybe Peniel was right and he didn’t have a date.

The blonde sat on a chair that was far from the dance floor when Peniel and Minhyuk went to flirt with some girls. He was really bored and he wanted to leave but he promised his best friend he would go with him. He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on the chair’s backrest and thinking maybe he could sleep until it was over. Since he had his lids closed, he didn’t realize Kihyun was standing in front of him. The elder chuckled silently to then poke his nose, startling him big time. He almost fell from the chair as he imagined it was one of the bullies. Though, the moment he looked up and saw the raven haired’s gorgeous face, his heart raced and his jaw dropped. He was perfect; he had a black suit with a cute bow tie and his smile was shining, illuminating Changkyun’s dark world.

“Hi, Kyunnie-yah” he said in that soft voice that melted his ears. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere and I started believing you wouldn’t come” he added, sitting by his side. “May I sit with you? I’m bored” he asked and Changkyun smiled, nodding his head.

“I didn’t want to come actually... but I promised Peniel” he confessed, staring back at his crush because he couldn’t take his eyes off him. “You look stunning” his words came out and he wasn’t able to stop them.

“You too” Kihyun grinned to then hug him. “You don’t have eyeliner tonight” the elder went on. “I think you look cute without it, it suits your personality” he complimented and Changkyun blushed a little.

“Thanks...” he shyly said and they stayed together the rest of the night, just talking - and eating everything they could -.

After their prom, Changkyun promised himself he would confess to Kihyun as soon as vacations started though he couldn’t find him anymore. Apparently, the elder changed his phone number and moved out from his house. The blonde thought about asking his parents about him but he didn’t want to bother them. They didn’t see each other for six years, until that night they both decided to finally assist to a school get-together.


	4. Falling again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here goes another one...  
> Enjoy!

“Kihyun-ah! Where’s my favorite shirt? I need it to go to work tomorrow morning” Minhyuk yelled from his bedroom and Kihyun rolled his eyes, making Changkyun chuckle. They were at his apartment working together on Sunday and Minhyuk wouldn’t stop bothering them, interrupting their chats and their concentration.

“How should I know? You are the one with the mess” he yelled back and his companion chuckled once again. They had been talking a lot lately and Kihyun regretted not having the brunette in his life for those six years. He changed his phone number and moved with Minhyuk to get away from the school environment completely though he forgot about the greatest friend he ever had. Kihyun was blinded by hate because Hoseok called him fat after their graduation party, even if he wasn’t fat anymore. From that night, he decided it would be better to get far away from them and totally forgot about everything related to school.

“I know you organized my things, I can tell” Minhyuk kept on insisting but the light brown haired wouldn’t stand up. He decided to ignore his roommate as much as he could; he knew he was doing that on purpose.

“Are there clothes on the floor?” Kihyun kept on designing his new video game while talking and Changkyun corrected exams and assignments.

“Yes, as always” Minhyuk answered as if it was obvious.

“Then, I didn’t touch anything. You cannot blame me for losing your favorite shirt inside all that mess” the designer said and made his friend shut up and give up on bothering them - at least for a while -. “Kyunnie-yah, do you want something to eat?” the elder asked and Changkyun shook his head.

“No, I’m fine, thanks” the brunette yawned. “Should we stop for a while? My hand hurts” he whined like a baby and Kihyun smiled at his cuteness to then nod his head softly. Changkyun stretched his back and then stared back at him with a tiny, toothless grin. He had a fond look in his eyes and the elder liked it. “I missed you...” the English teacher said in a whisper; almost inaudible, and Kihyun didn’t know if it was meant for him to hear. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking that and it slipped out” he apologized, lowering his gaze to his lap not to make the apartment’s owner uncomfortable.

“Me too, Changkyun-ah” the light brown haired confessed because it felt right. “I’m really sorry I never called you and I’m really sorry I changed my phone number so quickly... I was mad at everyone and I felt like throwing my life away so I ran from my past and left everything behind... I regret not talking to you... you always brightened my day but I forgot it because I was blinded with anger and frustration” he explained and saw Changkyun dropping his jaw. He seemed really surprised and Kihyun wondered if it was a good idea to be so honest.

“Wow, I didn’t want to ask that because I thought I would make you uncomfortable” he spoke in a soft voice. “I’m really thankful you told me, I wondered what happened to you all this years and I’m glad we met again” they both smiled and the elder reached for Changkyun’s hand, caressing it softly.

“Me too” Kihyun whispered. “I wonder what would have happened if we didn’t stop seeing each other” he added and someone slapped his nape. It was Minhyuk, laughing loudly behind his chair.

“Getting sentimental?” he said and looked for something to eat inside the shelves.

“Fuck off” the brunette told him and Kihyun chuckled, thinking his roommate deserved it for being so rude with Changkyun all the time.

“You are nicer every time I meet you, Changkyun-ah” Minhyuk said sarcastically, walking to the couch and sitting there.

“I’ll be nice if you are nice too” the younger defended himself and the blonde ignored him. “If that’s what you want” the English teacher turned around, staring at Kihyun once again to roll his eyes right after.

“Hey, what if we go to the nearest coffee shop to finish our work?” the elder winked and made his companion grin happily.

“Let’s go” Changkyun stood up, organizing his papers before putting them in his bag. Kihyun took his computer only and greeted Minhyuk, saying he would be back in a few hours. He just hoped the latter didn’t make a mess just because he was angry at Changkyun. He hated to pick up all the dirty clothes his roommate left on the floor of the living room. “Thank you” the younger whispered in his ear after they closed the door behind them and Kihyun smiled.

“No problem” and they walked slowly, talking a little more about those six years they missed.

 

 

 

Changkyun almost fell backwards the moment Kihyun suddenly hugged him. He just arrived to school and he was taking out his stuff from his locker when the other appeared out of nowhere, crying. His books fell on the floor but he didn’t care, he wrapped his arms around the shaking form and caressed his back softly, trying to comfort him. The whole situation was funny because he spent the whole night crying and he had Kihyun there crying in his arms, making him think if it was some kind of connection they had. Changkyun’s mother called him two months ago for his birthday and it sounded like a goodbye. He tried not to be paranoid at first but, after two months of nothing, he knew it was true. The blonde tried to call his parents though the number wasn’t valid anymore and he felt so sad he didn’t do anything else than homework and sleeping. His grandparents were worried for his health but he was fine. He just needed to assume his parents abandoned him and it wasn’t easy when he was 15 years old and had no self esteem.

Changkyun held his tears and hugged Kihyun tighter, telling him everything was okay. He didn’t like showing his sadness to the world and confessing the reason of his own depressive state wouldn’t do any good to his friend. When they parted, the blonde grabbed Kihyun’s face, drying his tears and forcing a tiny smile to appear on his face. “What’s wrong?” he asked gently and his companion sniffed before answering.

“H-Hoseok threw t-the eraser to m-my head and called m-me fat and Minhyuk l-laughed along with h-him” he started crying again so Changkyun hugged him. The latter never liked Kihyun’s best friend and he was starting to hate him even more every day. He started only having lunch with Hoseok but lately he treated Kihyun badly and the blonde felt like punching his face. Seeing that cute, chubby boy crying wasn’t something Changkyun could stand. He hated seeing him sad and he would do anything to help him feel better.

“I’m gonna punch their faces” the younger assured, squeezing Kihyun’s form softly. The latter chuckled a bit to then part once more. He dried his tears with the back of his sleeve and stared back at Changkyun with a tiny toothless smile.

“Thank you, Kyunnie” the raven haired sniffed. “I don’t want to go back to my classroom... can we ran away together?” he joked and the younger nodded, giggling a bit.

“Just go and throw that eraser back to Hoseok and then call Minhyuk ‘bitch’” he encouraged, lifting his fist in the air. “Fighting!” he added and Kihyun laughed softly, sniffing once more.

“Hey, your eyes are red and puffy” the elder pointed at his face with his index finger and Changkyun became nervous. He thought the eyeliner would be able to cover it. “Have you been crying too? Did those assholes do something to you?” he asked and the blonde shook his head repeatedly, not wishing to show his sadness. He just hoped Kihyun didn’t insist because his tears were threatening him to come out any moment.

“I didn’t sleep so well, that’s all” it wasn’t entirely a lie though his companion didn’t fully believe it. “For real!” he added and they both chuckled. “Thanks for worrying tho” he thanked him because it felt right and Kihyun smiled brightly.

“Thanks to you” he said and Changkyun told him it was fine. “Can you tell me insults in English? I really feel like taking all my shit out with Hoseok” the raven haired asked and they both laughed.

“Okay” Changkyun answered and started telling him. It was fun teaching Kihyun English because he was really good. His pronunciation was perfect and he liked his determination. “Perfect, Ki!” he giggled evilly while clapping to then hug his friend.

“Excuse me” a boy suddenly interrupted their evil English session. “Can you tell me where can I find this classroom? I’m new here, my name is Shin Donggeun, nice to meet you” he shook their hands and stayed there, waiting for them to talk.

“Hi” Changkyun awkwardly said. “Um...” he took the guy’s schedule and realized he would be in the same class as him. “Oh! You’ll be in my class” he smiled. “I can show you the way” he saw the new boy grinning and Kihyun stared at the both of them before following them through the hallway. “My books!” Changkyun remembered they were still on the floor so he got back to look for them. He put them inside his backpack and ran until he reached the others. “I’m sorry” he apologized, bowing lightly.

“You finally got used to bow!” Kihyun joked. He loved to tease the blonde about the fact that he forgot about basic traditions sometimes. “They won’t call you the foreigner anymore” he added and patted his friend’s back to then circle his arm around his shoulders.

“Are you a foreigner? I’m from New York” Donggeun suddenly spoke in his high pitched voice and Changkyun got surprised.

“Seriously? I’m from New York too!” he happily said.

“That’s great, I thought they would bully me because I’m a foreigner” he sighed in relieve but the blonde knew he wouldn’t be so relieved when he met the others.

“Well... they bully me... but it isn’t because I’m a foreigner” he explained and Donggeun became nervous. “Don’t be nervous, you look cool, unlike me” he tried to calm him down. “They doesn’t like me hair color and my piercings, that’s their reason” he explained and the other understood. “I guess they aren’t used to it” he raised his shoulders and the new student nodded.

“That’s a shame because you seem nice” Donggeun smiled. “Don’t worry, let’s stick together” he reached for his hand and grabbed it to make his promise though Changkyun knew he would go with the others later.

“You’ll commit social suicide” Kihyun chuckled. “Trust me, don’t stay with us if you want to have friends” he added but suddenly stopped. “Here’s my classroom” he whined and the blonde hugged him one last time.

“Fighting” he whispered and the elder smiled evilly.

“I’m gonna throw the eraser back to Hoseok now” Kihyun laughed to then walk slowly, going completely unnoticed by the other students. He softly picked up the eraser and threw it to Hoseok as harshly as he could, hitting his head strongly. The bully complained and everyone laughed, making Kihyun feel proud of himself. Jooheon went to hug him and Ilhoon made fun of Hoseok until the professor entered the classroom.

“Did you tell him to do that?” Donggeun asked as they kept on walking. Changkyun only nodded and his companion hi fived with him. The blonde found it weird because it had been a long time since he last hi fived with someone. “Nice job” he added with a tiny grin.

“Thanks... that guy threw him the eraser first so I thought it would be good” he explained and entered his classroom when they finally reached their destiny. “Here we are” he added and Donggeun thanked him.

“Can I sit next to you?” the new student asked and he nodded. He wanted to be alone lately but it wouldn’t be bad to have a friend in his own class. He only had Kihyun and finding someone else would be good to keep him distracted from his parents during the different classes. The professor arrived minutes later and introduced Shin Donggeun as he did with him last year. The latter looked nice and Changkyun got surprised because he actually stayed with him the whole day. He even had lunch with him and Kihyun and the blonde was glad they found a new friend.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun sat on his desk, not having much to do that Friday afternoon since it was the last part of the day. He was staring outside, trying to find anything interesting in between the crowd of people that walked through Seoul’s busy streets. He found nothing though his cellphone rang and his eyes brightened, thinking it was Changkyun. It wasn’t; it was only Minhyuk letting him know he would go out with Hyunwoo again that night. Kihyun sighed, answering with a lazy ‘okay’ before leaving the device on top of his desk. __‘I should call Kyunnie, he wouldn’t mind...’__  he thought, hesitating a bit before grabbing his cellphone again to then dial Changkyun’s number. The younger answered pretty fast and Kihyun was happy he would be able to have fun for a while at least. __“Kihyunnie”__  the deep voice that melted his ears came out, making him shiver lightly.

“Hi, Changkyun-ah, how are you?” he asked, playing with his pen while waiting for an answer.

 _ _“I’m fine, working at the company, you?”__  the brunette answered and he cursed mentally. __‘Shit, he’s busy and I’m bothering him’__  he regretted his decision and thought maybe it would be good to end up the call so Changkyun could work.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I thought your shift already ended” he cursed again inside his mind because the younger already told him his shift ended at 8pm and it was barely 6 o’clock. “I was just wondering if you had anything to do tonight?” he asked quickly, earning a slight chuckle from the other male.

 _ _“It’s fine, Ki, I’m just translating this boring thing and I have plenty of time to do it”__ he softly said and Kihyun sighed in relieve. __“I don’t have anything to do, actually”__  he added, making the light brown haired get happier each second. __“I was going to ask Peniel if he wanted to go to the movies with me but now that you called me, I’m gonna ask you instead”__ the English teacher had the special power of making his day brighten in less than two seconds.

“I’d love to, Minhyuk will go out with Hyunwoo again” he whined and Changkyun laughed.

 _ _“That’s great, he won’t bother us”__  the younger was extremely right, at least the blonde wouldn’t bother them in case they decided to go play some video games after the movie.

“You are right” Kihyun giggled. “Do you want to go to my apartment after the movie? I could make... fruit salad?” he joked, knowing Changkyun wanted him to put on some weight. “I’m kidding” he clarified when he heard the other whining on the other line. “Not dieting when I’m around you” he added and the younger chuckled.

 _ _“You can do whatever you want... I just think you look gorgeous when you are chubbier”__  Changkyun said sweet things to him all the time those last weeks and he was starting to slowly fall for that. Was it a good idea to stay as friends? The brunette was always so cute with him and Kihyun found him really attractive lately. He didn’t know if it was the way he dressed or the way his deep voice sounded. Or maybe it was the way he styled his chocolate brown locks, Kihyun loved chocolate and loved how that hair color suited Changkyun. __“I’m sorry, I said something that was supposed to stay in my mind once again”__  the younger interrupted his thoughts and made him giggle, finding his declarations very cute.

“I like when that happens” the designer confessed and he could tell Changkyun was smiling on the other line.

 _ _“Okay, I won’t stop myself anymore then”__  the brunette chuckled and Kihyun grinned. __“I thought I made you feel uncomfortable”__  he coughed like he always did - the elder found that out during the last month and a half they had been seeing each other and he wondered if Changkyun’s health was okay -.

“You don’t so don’t worry too much” the light brown haired assured. “Oh, my boss!” he panicked when he saw the man approaching his office. “I have to leave, I’ll see you tonight at 9pm!” he quickly spoke, waiting for Changkyun’s answer because he couldn’t end up the call coldly like that.

 _ _“Okay, go! I can’t wait to see you”__  he kind of whispered and Kihyun’s heart raced. __“Fighting, Yoo Kihyun”__  he added to then end the call, leaving the elder with confusion inside his head. __‘He always told me that when we went to school’__  he thought to then tell his boss to come in. He felt sentimental suddenly and he didn’t know why he wanted to cry. He didn’t realize how much he missed Changkyun until he found him again and that made his stomach tighten. __‘I won’t keep you away never again, Changkyunnie, never’__  those were his last mental words before his boss snapped his fingers and made him realize he wasn’t paying attention.

 

 

 

“Whoa”

“You look-

“Amazing, right?” Kihyun proudly smiled and stared at his friends’ surprised expression. It was the first day of their last year at school and he managed to lose 15 kilograms that winter. He dieted a lot and suffered a lot because his mother loved to buy chocolate ice cream - yeah, she ate it only in winter - but he achieved his objective.

After a while of silence and dropping jaws, Donggeun started clapping together with Minhyuk. Changkyun seemed to be startled because he didn’t react. His expression showed how surprised he was and Kihyun slapped his cheek when he felt observed. The younger chuckled the moment he did that and Minhyuk grabbed his hand to make him turn. “It’s impressive, Kihyun-ah!” Donggeun yelled and the blonde nodded, agreeing completely with his foreigner friend.

“You won’t be bullied anymore like this” Changkyun assured. “Congratulations, Kihyunnie” he caressed Kihyun’s arm softly, making him grin happily. He knew Changkyun supported him in every decision he made but the younger liked him being chubby, he already knew that. He was always saying how cute he looked or how much he liked pinching his cheeks. But Kihyun didn’t want to be fat anymore and he achieved it.

“Why not? He’ll still be Fatty Ki” Minhyuk said and Changkyun rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Emo freak” he added and Kihyun slapped his arm.

“Yah! Don’t call him that” he defended Changkyun and Minhyuk glared at him.

“I do whatever I want” the blonde answered. “And why would you say something like that when you know you are hurting your best friend? He hates people calling him fat and you are calling him fat; what a nice friend” he threw a bomb at Minhyuk and made him get even more pissed off.

“He’s right! Why would you call me fat if you know it hurts me? And I’m not fat anymore!” Kihyun interrupted the intense glare Minhyuk was giving Changkyun.

“I’m not saying it to hurt you, Kihyun-ah” his best friend tried to make him believe he didn’t have bad intentions but it didn’t look like that. “I’m saying it because I know the others and... you still have chubby legs, they’ll notice” he was digging his own grave with those words.

“Aish” Changkyun rolled his eyes once again. “Jealous bitch” he whispered almost inaudibly and Donggeun muffled his laughter with his palm.

“What did you say?” Minhyuk turned to look at the blonde.

“Nothing” he answered and the other two chuckled.

“Kyunnie, now it’s your turn” Kihyun told Changkyun, startling him a bit.

“You think I should lose weight?” the younger widened his eyes and made him laugh. Why would he lose weight when he was about to disappear? Kihyun wanted him to put on some weight because he was getting worried.

“No, please, don’t lose more weight” the raven haired shook his head repeatedly. “I want you to put on some weight, you are skinnier every time I see you” he explained and Changkyun gasped in understandment.

“I’m trying” the blonde smiled toothlessly. “I already realized it because my old clothes doesn’t fit anymore... I lost two jeans because they were too loose for me” he growled. “And because I grew taller” he chuckled.

“Of course you grew taller, dummy! You were 14 when you came here” Kihyun said and Donggeun laughed.

“But I lost two jeans from last year” Changkyun spoke.

“You should have said that first” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“You are right” the blonde admitted and, when he was about to talk again, a girl stopped by Kihyun’s side. It was one of their classmates and she was clearly surprised.

“Kihyun?” she asked, making the alluded nod proudly. __‘They won’t bully me anymore’__  he thought happily, remembering Changkyun’s words from earlier. “Wow, you look amazing! Congratulations” she patted his shoulder and kept on walking to their classroom.

“They won’t bully me anymore” he directed his words to Minhyuk and made him show a fake smile.

“You were right, Changkyun” Minhyuk said and dragged Kihyun to their classroom. Every other student got surprised and Kihyun felt happy until Hoseok and Hyungwon arrived. They wouldn’t stop bullying him and Kihyun wanted to punch their faces that morning. He thankfully spent lunch with Changkyun and Donggeun because he couldn’t see Minhyuk either that day; he was angry at them for being such assholes.

“Don’t let them ruin your mood, you look amazing, Kihyunnie” Changkyun told him while they ate and made him feel better.

“You are right, I won’t listen to them” Kihyun smiled and Donggeun made a thumbs up to then change the subject. They were both trying to cheer him up in different ways and the raven haired understood they were his real friends.

 

 

 

“Well, that was a shitty movie” Changkyun said when they went out of the cinema. Kihyun laughed out loud, agreeing completely with him. They both liked thriller movies though that one wasn’t good. It had some jump-scares and the elder maybe got a little scared at some points but Changkyun didn’t even move once. The light brown haired remembered his companion wasn’t scared of anything. “Should we go play video games?” he asked and Kihyun nodded, linking their arms to walk closely.

“Can you make chocolate pancakes again? I miss them” the designer asked and Changkyun chuckled. “It’s not that I will eat five but maybe three” he joked. He had a weakness for chocolate and he believed he wouldn’t get fat for eating a couple of pancakes. His companion chuckled at his words but nodded, making him smile brightly.

“How are you going to pay- Oh my God! Run!” Changkyun dragged him to the mall’s exit quickly and Kihyun wondered what happened. They ran until they reached the street and the younger finally stopped, gasping for air. “I’m sorry, it was Minhyuk with his date” he explained and the light brown haired understood.

“Thank you for taking me as far away as you could” Kihyun patted his back, trying to calm his heavy breathing. “Let’s go to my apartment” he said and they walked to the subway station. It was practically empty since it was already late at night. They found two seats near the door and got out as soon as the train reached their stop. The wind wasn’t extremely cold but Kihyun shivered visibly, making Changkyun take off his jacket to give it to him. “I cannot accept that, you’ll get sick” he denied though the younger insisted, placing the cloth on top of his back to then draw circles around it with his palm. “Thanks” he smiled brightly.

Once they arrived to the apartment, Kihyun carefully placed the brunette’s jacket on a chair and took off his own too. The place was warm and he wasn’t cold anymore. The lights were dim so he turned a more intense one. The kitchen got fully illuminated and the elder motioned for Changkyun to go cook. He wanted those pancakes and they couldn’t play without something to eat; that wasn’t their style. The English teacher chuckled at his behavior though he complied, asking for permission to look for the ingredients. Kihyun told him to do whatever he wanted and he watched as he prepared the mixture.

Changkyun was pretty slow at cooking; well, not only at cooking. The elder found out he had a relaxed way of doing things. His hands moved slowly though they looked delicate in Kihyun’s opinion. The latter discovered it when they started working together on Sundays. Changkyun not only was left handed, he wrote carefully, as if he was scared to mess something up. The light brown haired stared at the finished mixture and decided it would be fun to stain the younger’s nose. He quickly stuck his index finger inside the bowl and touched his companion’s nose, making him get surprised. Kihyun laughed out loud while Changkyun tried to process what just happened but regretted it the moment he took revenge.

They looked like two kids playing with food though they were having fun. When they realized they made a mess on the counter, they stopped their moves but not their laughter. The two stared at each other with happy grins and chocolate stained faces and Kihyun wondered if having Changkyun back with him was some kind of sign the world was sending him. He stayed still - his smile slowly fading - until he couldn’t stop himself and leaned forward to kiss his companion’s lips. Kihyun’s heart raced as their mouths latched together and he could taste the chocolate. He didn’t fully understand what he wanted yet but he was sure of one thing: kissing Changkyun felt extremely right.

The moment they parted, the younger looked confused. It was a normal thing considering he told him to stay as friends though he wanted that expression to go away. The light brown haired pecked his companion’s cheek to then lick it as a joke and Changkyun whined to then start laughing. “What are you doing?” he asked once he calmed down and Kihyun raised his shoulders.

“I just want to eat chocolate and you are covered in it” the elder teased Changkyun, chuckling slightly while getting closer very slowly. When there was no space in between their bodies, he kissed the brunette’s lips shortly, earning another confused look.

“Wait” Changkyun placed his index finger on Kihyun’s mouth to stop him from coming closer. “Why are you kissing me? We aren’t drunk... unless you put something in your coke” he whispered in his deep voice, joking a bit even if he wanted a serious answer.

“I... I know we aren’t drunk” Kihyun agreed, stepping backwards to leave Changkyun enough space. “I just...” he paused, staring at the floor in shame because he knew what he was about to say. “I just want you” he said it almost inaudibly though he could tell his companion heard him. He was afraid to look up and Changkyun’s silence made him feel uneasy. “I couldn’t stop thinking about that night and how attractive you look all the time” he confessed, blushing madly. “And how sweet you are with me...” his face even heated up in shame.

“Okay” the younger finally spoke, making him lift his gaze. He was holding a tiny, toothless smile on his face and Kihyun had to smile back. “I want you too... but maybe we could eat first?” Changkyun joked and earned a harsh punch on his chest. “Ah! Kihyun-ah!” he growled in pain.

“Let’s do something better first and then we eat” he dragged the brunette to his bathroom - after saving the mixture in the fridge - so they could clean their faces up and then proceeded to the bedroom, pushing Changkyun to make him land on his bed. Kihyun slowly took his own clothes off, starting with his t-shirt to then take off his slippers and, lastly, his pants. The younger watched him from his spot; his jaw was dropping and Kihyun knew he achieved his objective. He never imagined he would be that bold without alcohol but as long as Changkyun enjoyed, everything was fine.

Once the light brown haired threw the last cloth to the floor, he walked to the bed and climbed on the younger’s lap to then kiss him eagerly. “Are you sure there wasn’t alcohol in your drink?” Changkyun asked and made him laugh.

“I’m sure” Kihyun pecked the brunette’s forehead. “Now, shut up before I get shy again” he added and the English teacher nodded, slowly caressing the bare skin of his lower back. They started kissing like they did their first night together and Kihyun’s heart started pounding really fast inside his chest. He felt Changkyun’s palms going lower to caress his thighs before starting to stroke his member softly. The elder moaned in between their locked mouths and bit the brunette’s lower lip to then start sucking on his jawline. His digits brushed every part of Changkyun’s clothed torso and then unbuttoned his jeans. The younger was already hard under the cloth of his boxers and the tip of his erection was peeking out of them. When Kihyun touched it, his companion gasped. The latter’s heavy breath was hitting his ear, making him shiver while he kept on biting and sucking on that tempting jawline.

Changkyun moved his hand faster the moment the light brown haired managed to free his member and they both touched each other. The younger grabbed his face gently with his free palm to lock their lips together once again, using his tongue to deepen the kiss. Kihyun couldn’t think straight and he was doing everything he swore he wouldn’t a month ago. He seriously felt he betrayed his own mind but Changkyun was very irresistible for him at that moment. The way that soft hand stroked his member, the way those lips moved against his own... it was all too hot for him to stop. He wasn’t even thinking in doing that while they were watching the movie but he suddenly craved for something more than just chocolate pancakes.

Kihyun devoured Changkyun’s lips hungrily and slowly lifted his t-shirt, letting go of his hard member for a few seconds. They parted from the kiss to take off the cloth and the elder stood up to do the same thing with his companion’s pants and underwear. The light brown haired kneeled in front of Changkyun, parting his legs to then start licking his cock from the base to the tip. The younger moaned loudly, intertwining his fingers with Kihyun’s soft hair. The latter pecked the length to tease the brunette, enjoying the way his body jerked and his hand tightened around his locks. “Ah” Changkyun moaned when the elder licked him again. “Y-you are such a t-tease” he said, trying to calm his heavy breathing.

Kihyun chuckled the moment he heard those words and decided to keep on teasing him, kissing the younger’s hip bones while brushing his digits around his stomach. It was hot to see him arching his back and asking for more without using his voice. He only stopped teasing when he saw him begging to be taken into his mouth; surrounding the hard member with his lips before bobbing his head. Changkyun moaned in pleasure and started moving his pelvis along with his head, managing to go deeper into Kihyun’s hot cavern. The latter did his best to swallow around the tip every time it hit the back of his throat, making his companion’s body jerk deliciously. He felt really proud of himself and he wanted to give Changkyun more. He fastened his pace, deep-throating him every time he could and moving his tongue around the length. The younger’s moans were louder each second and Kihyun knew he was about to reach his orgasm so he abruptly let go, making him whine. “I’m sorry” he chuckled at the sight of Changkyun’s cute pout and went upwards to kiss his lips.

The brunette smiled at him when they parted to then flip him over and stretch his arm to search for the lube inside his bedside drawer. Kihyun became really impatient while his companion coated his fingers with it and he opened his legs the instant he was done, holding his own thighs to keep them up. Changkyun started pecking his neck, spreading butterfly kisses before biting on the sensitive skin. Apparently, he was trying to tease him too because his wet digits played around his entrance, not penetrating the skin and making Kihyun go insane. __‘Damn, I shouldn’t have teased him’__  he thought, pursing his lips and squeezing Changkyun’s shoulders impatiently - letting go of his own legs to do it -..

After a few seconds, the younger lowered his head to suck on his nipple and finally pushed a finger in. The light brown haired gasped audibly, jerking his hips forward to meet Changkyun’s moves. The latter licked on his nub but pulled his finger out, earning a grunt from his needy companion. “C-Changkyun” Kihyun moaned when he felt the digit entering him once again but it was so damn slow he wanted to grab the brunette’s hand to do it faster. “P-please, go f-faster” he demanded, not able to take it anymore. Thankfully, Changkyun complied, going in and out of him while sucking eagerly on his nipple. His body arched in pleasure and his own hand went downwards to stroke on his own erection.

The younger didn’t take long to add another finger, increasing his speed and making him see stars. Kihyun was a moaning mess just like the first time they had sex and he started regretting his decision of being only friends. Maybe Minhyuk’s idea of being something more wasn’t that bad. Changkyun was really good in bed and he also had that incredible personality; something Kihyun couldn’t forget. Even if he wasn’t thinking properly at that moment, everything felt right.

When long minutes passed, the brunette let go of his nipple to kiss every part of his abdomen. His fingers were still moving and there was a third one joining. Kihyun almost screamed when he felt a tongue licking his member - his hands were squeezing the sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white - and he believed he wouldn’t last long if Changkyun kept on going. Surprisingly, he removed his fingers, making the elder gasp and let go of the sheets. His breathing was erratic and he didn’t have time to calm down before he felt the brunette’s tongue experimentally licking his entrance. “Ah!” he moaned loudly and his back arched but Changkyun stopped, making him whine.

“Was that okay?” he asked and Kihyun nodded impatiently. The younger chuckled at his behavior and pecked his lips with a toothless smile, caressing his hair softly before lowering his head once again to lick on his entrance. The light brown haired intertwined his fingers with Changkyun’s chocolate brown locks and enjoyed his ministrations.

After a few minutes, he felt his orgasm nearing and decided to stop his companion. He pushed him from his shoulders to make him land on the mattress with his back and took the lube to slowly spread it around Changkyun’s hard member. The latter moaned a bit at the feeling of those cold hands around his erection and then he just stared at Kihyun while he lowered himself on his lap. The elder closed his eyes tightly, trying to endure the pain. The younger was big and he didn’t remember feeling pain the last time because he was drunk. He breathed deeply a few times and his companion started kissing him softly while stroking his member to help him relax. Changkyun was extremely hot in bed but Kihyun loved those tiny gestures he had; he felt protected.

When he was able to finally adjust, he bounced on the brunette’s lap in a medium speed. They both moaned into each other’s mouths to then part from the kiss. Changkyun laid back down, staring at him while he moved. His hands squeezed his butt and his hips went upwards to meet Kihyun’s thrusts that were faster as minutes passed. They stayed like that for a long while, just feeling each other. The elder wasn’t thinking; the pleasure was running through his body and his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat while he moved. Changkyun seemed to be in the same state; his eyes weren’t open anymore and his back was arching. His hands were now squeezing his thighs and he started stroking Kihyun’s member when he felt himself coming.

The younger filled him up and he couldn’t help to release too. He screamed in pleasure and kept on going, not getting enough of Changkyun. They were addicted to each other and Kihyun only stopped when it started hurting a bit. He felt really tired suddenly and he let his body fall on top of his companion. The brunette went out of his body to then circle his arms around his waist and peck his cheek. Kihyun turned his head to the side, kissing Changkyun’s swollen lips and giggling right after. The younger couldn’t help to chuckle in response and pecked his nose softly. “I’m sorry” Kihyun whispered, moving a little to land on the bed and let the brunette breathe.

“Why?” Changkyun asked; his voice sounded hoarse and raspy.

“Because I seduced you and made you have sex with me” the elder explained, earning a cute laughter from the other.

“How do you know it wasn’t me seducing you all this time?” the younger said and he gasped, slapping his chest.

“You are right! You were trying to seduce me all this time!” they both giggled and started kissing.

“Just... don’t tell me you want to be just my friend after this” Changkyun suddenly parted to speak.

“Of course not, we can have sex any time you want” Kihyun joked and saw his companion pouting like a little kid. “I’m kidding, Kyunnie” he pinched his cheeks and pecked his lips. “Do you want to start dating with me?” the younger nodded at that and hugged him tightly. “It’s funny because I’ve never done this before” he whispered.

“What?” Changkyun asked in confusion.

“I never had sex with someone before dating” he confessed and the brunette nodded.

“Me neither” they both chuckled at those words. “But it was worth it, right?” Changkyun added and Kihyun smiled.

“Yeah, it was” he brushed their noses together. “Do you want to eat now?” the light brown haired sat up and grinned when his companion nodded. They both stood up to look for their clothes - Kihyun borrowed Changkyun some comfy pants - and headed to the kitchen. The younger finally made his pancakes and, when they were ready to eat, Minhyuk entered the apartment. The brunette sighed in annoyance and Kihyun started praying he wouldn’t ruin their night.

“Well, well” the blonde male said. “Look who’s here” he kept on talking and suddenly stopped to look at them from head to toes. “You fucked again, didn’t you?” Minhyuk asked and Changkyun answered with a dry ‘yes’. “I knew you wouldn’t last long being only friends” he rolled his eyes and walked through the hallway. “Good night” he added and the younger made fun of him, earning a slight punch from Kihyun.

“What? He’s mean!” Changkyun defended himself and the light brown haired shook his head, trying not to laugh at his companion’s behavior.

“Ignore him, let’s go play video games” Kihyun winked and dragged the younger to the couch, holding the pancakes’ plate on his other hand.


	5. Making you smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter :D  
> This one is disgustingly fluffy, I hope you don't get diabetes from reading haha xD  
> Thanks for the comments they make me happy <3

Kihyun was staring at the window that day, not being able to concentrate. It was White Day and he always felt sad for not receiving any chocolate. He knew it was stupid because no one would like him like that but he could remember the two times he got a lot of chocolate boxes and felt the strong wish to lose weight. _‘I’m not ugly, I’m just fat’_  he thought, sighing when the bell rang. He walked with heavy feet behind Minhyuk but the latter turned around, circling an arm around his shoulders. “What’s wrong?” the elder asked and he shook his head.

“Nothing, Minhyuk-ah” Kihyun lied because he didn’t want to make a big fuss. His best friend had his locker full of chocolate boxes but he closed it when he saw his sadness expression. They were sixteen already and he wondered when would he be able to lose weight. “Let’s go eat something” he added and hoped the other wouldn’t go have lunch with Hoseok and Hyungwon this time.

“Already hungry, Fatty Ki?” Jackson started walking by his side and slapped his head before running away, laughing as he always did.

“Don’t listen to him” Jooheon patted his back the moment he passed through the hallway, flashing him a friendly smile. Kihyun just rolled his eyes, saying it was fine. He didn’t get affected by Jackson that much. The latter bothered everyone, not just him, so he tried to completely ignore his existence. It was a little had to do considering how noisy he was but he did his best.

The two friends kept on walking until they reached the cafeteria. The line was already long but he saw Changkyun waving his hand at him. He was saving them the spot together with Donggeun and they were pretty close to the beginning. Kihyun dragged Minhyuk there and smiled at the other two. “Hi, Ki” Changkyun said in his new deep voice. It was really weird to hear his manly voice when he was so young but the raven haired loved it. “Are you okay? You don’t seem okay” the younger realized he wasn’t feeling well and touched his forehead, showing a worried expression. He was so cute, always taking care of him.

“I’m fine, I’m just a bit sad, nothing new” Kihyun confessed and Minhyuk slapped his arm. “Yah! Why did you hit me?!” he hit his friend back.

“You didn’t tell me you were sad!” Minhyuk faked he was offended and the raven haired rolled his eyes. “You always tell this Emo boy everything and I’m your best friend, not him!” he complained and Kihyun sighed, not having the energy to fight with anyone.

“I’m not Emo” Changkyun said. “Why are you feeling sad, Kihyunnie?” he ignored Minhyuk completely and started caressing Kihyun’s back. Donggeun only stared at them with a knowing smile, making the raven haired a little uncomfortable. Did he know about the lack of chocolate boxes he received? __‘Nah, he isn’t a bad person, he wouldn’t make fun of me’__  he thought and decided it would be good to tell Changkyun about it.

“It’s just... I didn’t get any chocolate boxes” he finally took everything out and Minhyuk laughed. Kihyun glared at him, making him apologize and muffle his giggles with his hand, but Changkyun ignored him once again to then hug the sad student.

“It’s okay, Kihyunnie” the younger parted to then smile toothlessly. “I didn’t get any either” he admitted and Donggeun raised his hand to say he got only one.

“See? It isn’t that bad” Minhyuk smiled brightly but the problem wasn’t the chocolate, the problem was that it reminded him how thin he was a few years ago and he hated it. He loved food and he couldn’t stop eating, that was the reason he couldn’t lose weight.

“It isn’t about the chocolates... I used to get a lot of boxes...” he tried not to cry, it would be embarrassing to do it again in front of Changkyun and Donggeun - well, Donggeun never saw him crying but he appeared that day he cried -. “I miss my skinny body” he sighed and Changkyun hugged him once more.

“You are really handsome, you don’t need to worry” the younger always told him being fat wasn’t something bad but he couldn’t believe that when all the others made fun of him, only for that reason. “Remember-

“Being fat isn’t something bad, I know... it’s doesn’t feel that way though” Kihyun said. “I’m sorry, let’s change the subject” he added, smiling slightly before speaking about something else. He completely missed Changkyun’s worried expression and he didn’t realize he was quiet the whole lunch, thinking about something.

 

 

 

Kihyun hesitantly rang Changkyun’s doorbell. It was really late at night and he was sure the younger would be sleeping but he couldn’t take it anymore. Minhyuk took Hyunwoo to their shared apartment and was fucking him soundly. Their moans could be heard all over the building and he didn’t have a better idea than leaving. He just hoped Peniel wouldn’t wake up because he would feel really guilty. “Who is it?” it was Peniel’s voice and Kihyun’s blush covered his whole face, including his ears. __‘Fuck’__  he cursed inside his mind.

“It’s Kihyun... I’m sorry if I woke you, I wanted to see Changkyun and-” the beep of the door interrupted his words and he pushed it open, entering the building. Everything was quiet since it was 2am already and he started wondering if it was a good idea to bother Changkyun at that hour. He stared at himself on the elevator’s mirror, realizing how messy his hair was. The designer went out of bed 15 minutes earlier and he completely forgot to comb his hair. He even had his pajama pants on and his suit inside a bag so he could go to work in the morning.

When he knocked the door, Peniel appeared with bags under his eyes and a sleepy expression. He seemed to be really tired and Kihyun felt bad once again. “Hi” the bald one smiled toothlessly, moving to the side to let him get in. He then yawned and started calling Changkyun. “Do you want to go wake him? I don’t think he’ll get up if I call him” Peniel asked and the light brown haired nodded.

“I’m really sorry for waking you” Kihyun apologized, bowing slightly. “I have a very good reason, I promise” he added and the other told him it was fine.

“I can go back to sleep if I want to” Peniel chuckled, walking with him through the hallway until he reached his own bedroom. He waved his hand at the designer and locked himself inside the dormitory. Kihyun hesitantly opened Changkyun’s door, walking slowly through the room. Everything was organized and it smelled like perfume. The younger was there, sleeping under the sheets and the light brown haired had to stop to stare at him because he looked freaking adorable. He softly climbed onto the mattress - after removing his coat and leaving his bag under the chair - and covered himself with the sheets too, sliding his arms through the other’s body to hug his waist. The latter frowned a bit before opening his eyes and smile toothlessly at him.

“Hi” Changkyun’s voice sounded incredibly raspy and he couldn’t help to peck his lips. “Am I dreaming?” he asked, closing his lids again. It was perfectly normal he thought that way when Kihyun came out of nowhere and sneaked into his bedroom like that. The light brown haired shook his head, kissing his companion once more. “What time is it?” the younger opened his eyes again.

“Almost 2:30 in the morning” he answered, earning a slight chuckle from his sleepy companion. “I’m sorry” he said and the brunette shook his head, assuring everything was fine. “Minhyuk took his date to the apartment and they woke me with their moans, it was gross” he scrunched his nose in disgust and Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure he’s doing it on purpose” the younger gave his opinion and it was very accurate. Kihyun noticed his roommate started doing more annoying things after he started dating Changkyun a week and a few days ago. “It’s unfair because we never fucked when he was there” he growled, holding Kihyun closer to his body.

“I know, right?” the light brown haired closed his eyes, hiding his face on the other’s neck. “We have to stop being so considerate to people” he whispered into the soft skin, making Changkyun shiver. “Peniel is the only person we can truly trust” he kept on talking and the younger nodded, brushing his light brown hair with his chin.

“I’m so happy you are here” Changkyun whispered, melting Kihyun’s ears with his deep voice - as always - and kissed his forehead lovingly. “I’ll have to call Minhyuk to thank him” he joked and they both laughed.

“Why don’t you just call me whenever you want to see me?” the light brown haired gave him the solution.

“I don’t want Peniel to feel like the third wheel all the time” the younger admitted and the designer agreed with him. “I want to see you 24/7 and I cannot call you while I’m teaching or working at the company because they’d fire me” he added and made him laugh again. It was a cute and funny way of saying things and Changkyun always talked like that.

“I want to see you 24/7 too, dumbass” Kihyun lifted his head a little to kiss his companion’s lips. They stayed like that, feeling their lips brushing softly against each other. It was really innocent but the elder loved it. “Should we sleep?” he asked when they parted and Changkyun nodded. “Good night, my baby Kyunnie” he said, making the brunette whine and pout. He didn’t like being called a baby and Kihyun did it to mock him - and he was extremely cute too so it wasn’t a bad nickname -.

“I hate you” he grunted. “Good night, booty king” Changkyun got back at him and he couldn’t help to punch his chest harshly, making him whine in pain. “What? You have a nice butt” he rubbed his sore spot and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Shut up before I hit you again” the elder threatened and they both hugged tightly to then fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

“Come on, man” Donggeun followed him around the school that morning and it was so early no one was there. He could see girls leaving chocolate boxes inside their crushes’ lockers though no male students aside from the middle school ones. “It’s better if you go and tell him! He’ll think you are some crazy girl” his best friend kept on insisting his idea of giving chocolates to Kihyun was stupid but he wanted the elder to feel good. It wasn’t about confessing his love, it was about seeing his favorite person in the world smiling.

“I don’t want to tell him, Donggeun-ah” Changkyun explained once again. “I want him to be happy on White Day” he added, opening Kihyun’s locker fast not to be seen. He dropped the chocolate box in there with the letter he wrote and closed it again, feeling extremely good. “You heard him last year” he said, grabbing Donggeun’s hand to drag him far from the lockers.

“And you wrote that gay letter to pretend you are a shy girl? I don’t think so” his friend was right, he wasn’t pretending, he wrote what he truly felt though it was a good thing Kihyun would think he was a girl. He didn’t feel like messing things up in between them. Their friendship was too precious to be ruined. “You told him the truth” the other kept on talking while they walked through the hallways. “What if he realizes that’s your handwriting?” he asked and Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“I printed it, I’m not stupid” the blonde couldn’t believe his friend thought that low of him.

“Oh, that’s smart” Donggeun hi fived with him. “I keep on thinking you should tell him tho...” he insisted but Changkyun shut him up when they arrived their class and the bullies were over their usual corner.

 

“Kyunnie, Kyunnie!!” Kihyun yelled, running in his direction with the box in his hands. It was lunch time already and they were sitting on a table, eating. The chubby student had a happy smile on his face and he showed the object when he sat in front of them. “Donggeunie!” he said too, lifting the letter to show them. “Someone gave me chocolates! And they are homemade!” the raven haired was shinning and Changkyun smiled proudly. He didn’t do it in vain and that was the important thing to him.

__

__“You made your grandmother make chocolates?!” Donggeun told him that morning._ _

__“So? I told her they were for me” Changkyun raised his shoulders and his best friend rolled his eyes._ _

__“You make your grandmother work... you are a bad grandson” he shook his head and kept on walking._ _

__“It was necessary!” the blonde followed him, trying to re-explain everything._ _

__

“That’s great, Kihyunnie!” Donggeun and Changkyun said at the same time.

“I wonder who she is” Kihyun turned the letter around, checking if there was any name there. “There’s no name but the letter is really cute” he smiled beautifully. “I guess she is in love with me” Changkyun tried not to blush at that because he was doing his best not to show any signs on his face.

“I think she might wear eyeliner” Donggeun said and the blonde stepped on his foot really hard. The first one widened his eyes at the pain though he made no sound and Kihyun frowned at him, not understanding his statement. “I’m saying it because I think I saw her this morning” Donggeun kept on talking and the raven haired kneeled on the chair.

“You saw her?! Can you point at her? It’s not that I’ll like her back because... you know... I’m not really into women... but I want to thank her because she made me happy with this” Kihyun had expectant eyes and Changkyun was dying to tell him the truth but it wouldn’t be the same. The other would be disappointed if he found out his friend did it to make him feel better. That wasn’t a good strategy to confess.

“I’ll try to find her... I think she had ear piercings too” Donggeun answered and Changkyun elbowed him this time.

“Stop it” he whispered in his deep voice and it was inaudible to Kihyun.

“It sounds like Changkyun” the raven haired chuckled and the younger laughed, trying not to show his nervousness. “I’ll go leave this in my locker, I’ll be right back” Kihyun got up, walking happily through the cafeteria and ignoring Hoseok, who was making fun of him like always.

“You need to tell him!” Donggeun told him once the other disappeared. “What are you waiting for? We’ll graduate next year and maybe you won’t see him again!” his best friend was getting desperate but Changkyun rolled his eyes. At that moment, he was sure they would keep on seeing each other. He didn’t even imagine Kihyun would vanish from his life so he just ignored Donggeun, saying he would do it as soon as he felt comfortable. “Fine, do whatever you want” he sighed. “I still think it was the best opportunity to do it...” he added.

“Maybe it was... but I’m not ready!” the blonde raised his voice a bit. “It’s not like he’ll disappear when we graduate” he rolled his eyes once more and they kept on eating in silence until Kihyun came back with his tray of food.

 

 

 

 

“Are you truly dating?” Peniel asked while they had lunch together that Saturday. “Like, real relationship?” he added and Changkyun nodded, rolling his eyes at his best friend’s behavior. “For real?” the brunette was starting to sigh in annoyance because he had been dating Kihyun for a month already and Peniel couldn’t believe it yet. “So, you aren’t fuck buddies?” he kept on talking and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“No! We aren’t fucking buddies!” Changkyun growled. “We are truly dating” the English teacher took another bite from his hamburger and saw the bald one nodding.

“Did you tell him you love him?” Peniel was too much those days and the brunette started wondering if Minhyuk had all the fault. He had been seeing the guy almost every day and Changkyun suspected it had something to do with Minhyuk’s opinion. The latter was obsessed with relationships. When they went to school, he was always trying to find them some girls to date - he didn’t know Changkyun wasn’t straight at that time - and it was funny because none of them were interested.

“No, I didn’t because it’s too soon” he answered and his roommate shook his head.

“You love him since we went to school, it’s not too soon” Peniel insisted and insisted until Changkyun got up, leaving his plate in the sink together with his glass. “Okay, I’ll stop” he finally gave up so the brunette sat back down, waiting for his best friend to finish. They stayed in silence but the doorbell rang, making them stare at each other “Are you waiting for someone?” Peniel said and he shook his head though went to the door, pressing the button on the answering machine to see who it was.

Minhyuk’s voice echoed around the apartment and Changkyun opened the building’s entrance for him, returning to his seat right after. “It’s Minhyuk, he said he came here to show you the new building he designed” the English teacher spoke calmly, making his companion nod.

“I didn’t know he was coming, I’m sorry” Peniel apologized though Changkyun didn’t mind, he liked Minhyuk, he wasn’t a bully.

“Don’t be sorry, Minhyuk is funny” the brunette waited for the guest to knock on the door. The moment he did it, he heard another voice outside. He hoped it wasn’t one of his weird friends he brought sometimes and it wasn’t, it was Kihyun. The latter was speaking with Minhyuk and they were both smiling and laughing. Changkyun was glad they still got along because Kihyun hated seeing people from school.

“Oh, hi!” his date suddenly realized the door was already opened and went closer to the younger to then peck his lips. Minhyuk stared at them with a knowing smile and Changkyun knew he would say something when Kihyun finished greeting him. “I’m sorry I didn’t call, I saw Minhyuk when he was entering the building and I stopped him” he explained. “I was throwing my school stuff to the garbage and I found this” he lifted his hand that had a cute pink beanie and Changkyun gasped when he remembered it. His grandmother made it for Kihyun because she loved him and she thought he was cute.

“Oh my God! This is so old!” the brunette grabbed the object and smiled, thinking he would go visit his grandmother that week. She was living with Changkyun’s uncle because his grandfather died and she couldn’t be alone in that big house. “We could go visit my grandma and you could show her this” he proposed and the elder nodded, clapping excitedly.

“I love her, I really want to see her again” Kihyun said and stopped when he realized he omitted Peniel. “Hi, Peniel!” he waved his hand at the bald one, making him chuckle.

“Hi there” Peniel greeted back.

“So” Minhyuk suddenly spoke. “Are you dating?” he asked, winking at them.

“Yes, we are” Kihyun answered, intertwining their fingers to emphasize it.

“Aw! I’m glad” Minhyuk grinned. “I always shipped you” he added. “But I didn’t want to tell you when we went to school because I thought I would make you uncomfortable” he confessed and Changkyun chuckled. “I knew you liked each other, it was really obvious” he added and the brunette became nervous. Kihyun didn’t know he loved him back then and he wanted to tell him; he didn’t want him to find out through another person.

“We didn’t” the designer denied. “We were just friends back then” he kept on talking. “It was an accident, we drank too much and we fucked” he ‘subtly’ explained and Minhyuk dropped his jaw. Kihyun was shy at school and he never talked when Minhyuk was around. He limited himself to just eat and stare at his tray, even if the athletic one was friendly. “Then we stayed as friends but I couldn’t stop myself and we fucked again” Changkyun palmed his face at those words. “And that’s the story of how we got together” he giggled.

“That’s romantic” Minhyuk joked, making Kihyun and Peniel laugh. The brunette was a little ashamed to react yet. “I seriously thought you at least liked each other back then” he kept on insisting. “I guess I was blind” he said and walked to the table to sit next to Peniel. “Look at this” he took his laptop out of his bag and showed the bald one an amazing building that seemed to be really luxurious - he was an architect after all -. Kihyun automatically went to see; he was really curious and he loved technology.

“Whoa! That’s amazing” the light brown haired made Minhyuk feel proud of himself.

“Thanks, I’ve been working on this for an entire month” he said and Peniel made a thumbs up to congratulate him. Unlike Kihyun, the bald one wasn’t that interested in those things. “Oh, do you want us to go? Are we interrupting your time alone? I can drag Peniel to the gym” Minhyuk stared at the couple.

“I’m not going to the gym, I already told you” the bald one sighed.

“No, no” Kihyun waved his hands in front of his face. “It’s okay, we won’t do anything” he smiled toothlessly. “I just came here because I found the beanie” he lifted the object after taking it from Changkyun’s hand. “And my roommate invited his new boyfriend so I left quickly” he added.

“Is your roommate Minhyuk?” Minhyuk asked, making the light brown haired chuckle. The latter just nodded and the other scrunched his nose. “I don’t like him” he confessed. “He has the same name as me” he gave his absurd reason and made the other three laugh. “What? I’m the cool Lee Minhyuk, not him” he kept on talking nonsense and Peniel patted his back.

“Yeah, you are” the bald one assured and Minhyuk punched him.

“Guys, do you like video games?” Kihyun suddenly interrupted the previous conversation. The two friends nodded - Changkyun didn’t do anything because his date already knew his answer - and made the designer grin brightly. “I brought something else” he softly placed his backpack on a chair and took out a game console, making the others clap in happiness. “Let’s see who’s the best here” he walked to the living room - being followed by the others - and connected every single wire carefully. “Done” he said, standing up to hand Minhyuk a controller. “I want to defeat you because you seem better than Peniel” Kihyun earned a glare from the alluded. “And I won’t say anything about Kyunnie because there’s nothing to say” he threw another of his bitchy comments and Changkyun pouted.

“Yah! You are mean” the brunette whined but it was the truth, he sucked at playing video games.

“I’m sorry! You are just too bad at playing” he apologized in his own way and made the other two laugh out loud.

“Thanks, Kihyun” he crossed his arms over his chest and his lover giggled, going closer to hug him.

“Are you truly mad?” the light brown haired started feeling bad for saying those things.

“Yes” Changkyun joked though he didn’t modify his expression.

“Hey, it was a joke” Kihyun tried but the younger didn’t react. “Well, maybe it wasn’t a joke... but you know I’m not saying it in a mean way” Changkyun found it hard to stop his laughter from coming out so he had to stop pretending. “Hey! I thought you were mad at me! You are a bad person” he stood up once again to go turn on the console.

“Says the person who was telling me bitchy things seconds ago” Changkyun made the others laugh and they shut up, starting to play. Minhyuk obviously lost because Kihyun was a games master, and they played for a long time, changing controllers from time to time.

 

 

 

 

“Grandma, I’m home!” Changkyun yelled. “You can leave your shoes here” he then told Kihyun, gently offering him some slippers. The younger invited his friend to his house for the first time after a year of knowing him and he was really nervous. They were both 15 and he didn’t meet Donggeun yet. It was a month before he met him actually and Kihyun was his only friend at that moment.

“Thanks” the elder smiled cutely, making the blonde’s heart race. “Are you sure I’m not bothering your family?” he asked and Changkyun shook his head, telling him his grandma was excited because he finally made a friend. “Okay” Kihyun walked by his side, making their hands brush slightly, and when they reached the kitchen, they found his grandmother baking some chocolate chips cookies.

“Oh! There you are” the woman said the moment she turned around and grinned widely at the guest. “I’m Changkyun’s grandmother, nice to meet you!” she hugged Kihyun, startling him a little and making her grandson chuckle. “Kyunnie, your friend is really cute” she pinched the raven haired’s cheeks and Changkyun wondered if Kihyun would feel uncomfortable.

“Thank you, halmeoni!” the student smiled, thanking the woman. The blonde was glad he didn’t feel shy because of his grandmother’s behavior. “I’m Kihyun” he said and the old woman started showing him the cookies that were ready to be baked. “It looks delicious” he complimented.

“Thank you!” Changkyun observed the scene in silence, admiring how well Kihyun managed to develop in front of older people. The latter had a special gift so the blonde figured the other students bullied him only because he was chubby, nothing more. He wasn’t awkward with people like Changkyun was, he knew how to treat everyone and he wasn’t shy. “Please, sit down” his grandmother suddenly said, moving a chair to let Kihyun sit. “Changkyun, offer him something to drink! What kind of host are you?” she added and the younger chuckled.

“Oh, it’s fine” the chubby student smiled toothlessly.

“Do you want a latte? We have a coffee machine” Changkyun asked and Kihyun nodded excitedly. “Okay, I’ll make some” he went to the coffee machine and started preparing two cups. They stayed there chatting for a long while. His grandmother was very fond of Kihyun and his grandfather liked him too - when he finally appeared -. It was something new to Changkyun because he never brought anyone to his house there in Korea and his New York friends were starting to call him less as time passed.

When it was already late, Kihyun said he had to leave. Changkyun’s grandmother insisted for him to stay but the blonde didn’t want to bother his friend - and secret crush -. The younger took him to the door and smiled to then greet him with a hesitant hug. “I hope you had a good time” he spoke once they parted.

“I did” Kihyun grinned. “Your grandma is really cute” he added and Changkyun sighed in relieve inside his mind. He couldn’t believe the other student didn’t feel uncomfortable with his grandmother trying to give him more food every second. “Thanks for everything, Kyunnie-yah” he patted Changkyun’s shoulder. “I’ll see you on Monday” he waved his hand as a last greeting and started walking through the sidewalk.

“I’ll see you on Monday, Kihyunnie!” the blonde yelled, realizing he didn’t answer seconds ago. “Thanks for coming!” he added and Kihyun chuckled, grinning widely at him before disappearing.

 

 

 

Kihyun was walking through the streets of Seoul that afternoon, heading to Changkyun’s house for his birthday. It was January 26th and he knew only Donggeun would go visit him so he wanted to be there too. The raven haired liked being with Changkyun and his grandmother; he felt as if they were his family. He couldn’t miss the younger’s birthday, it was important to him. Changkyun seemed to be a little down the last time they saw each other and Kihyun wondered if something happened with his parents because he remembered they left their son alone there in Seoul. __‘Such assholes’__  he thought, hoping Changkyun would be able to see them soon. Kihyun didn’t want to interfere but he started thinking maybe the elders abandoned their son.

Once he reached his destiny, he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. Changkyun’s grandmother appeared with a bright smile on her face and hugged him with affection, letting him in. “I’m so glad you are here” she talked while they walked through the house. The blonde’s grandfather was sitting on the table, reading the newspaper and greeted Kihyun with a grin too, making him feel at home already. “Kyunnie has been a little off lately and I think you’ll be able to cheer him up” she patted the younger’s back. “Oh! I almost forgot” she went to her bedroom, leaving Kihyun over the kitchen with her husband. She took a few minutes to come back and she had something in her hand. “This is for you” she gave the student a cute, pink beanie. “I know it’s a little late because your birthday was two months ago but I hope you like it” she made the raven haired feel warm and loved. “And I thought pink would suit you perfectly because you are cute” she kept on talking nonstop and Kihyun chuckled, hugging her right after.

“Thank you so much, halmeoni!” he said, putting it on to let her see how it looked.

“So pretty!” she clapped. “I’m glad you liked it” she smiled and let Kihyun go to Changkyun’s bedroom. The raven haired pushed the door open really slowly, seeing no light coming out of the dormitory. He started wondering if the younger was sleeping but he heard soft sobs and his heart broke. Kihyun didn’t know the reason, but Changkyun made him weak. He couldn’t explain what he felt though he hated hearing his friend crying like that. He never thought the younger would cry; he seemed so strong at school. When the others bullied him, he ignored them most of the times and rolled his eyes to then continue with his activities. It was something weird to see him vulnerable.

Kihyun tried not to make noise while he went closer to the bed and Changkyun almost jumped in surprise as he sat down next to him. “K-Kihyunnie?” the blonde asked, quickly sitting up and drying his tears. “W-what” he sniffed. “What are y-you doing here?” he finally asked and the elder took out the tiny gift he bought for Changkyun. It wasn’t much; just an ear piercing he picked from a store and a short letter he wrote - that contained a funny drawing because he sucked at drawing -.

“Happy birthday, Kyunnie” the raven haired whispered, handing him the gift to then hug him tightly. “I’m here for you, okay? You don’t need to cry alone, you can use my shoulder” he added in a gentle tone and the younger couldn’t help to cry again, just like Kihyun did the year before. Changkyun took a while to calm down and the elder didn’t move. He just caressed the birthday boy’s back softly until he was able to part. Kihyun dried his tears and flashed him a comforting smile, earning a slight chuckle from him.

“I’m s-sorry” the blonde apologized but the chubby one shook his head. “I’ll open this” he added, calming his breathing while his delicate hands struggled to open the wrap. When he was able to, he took out the piercing and grinned toothlessly. “Thank you, Kihyun-ah” Changkyun took off the piercing he was wearing to put on the new one, showing it to his companion right after. “Does it look okay?” he asked and Kihyun nodded, clapping happily. The younger smiled a little wider this time, proceeding to read the letter. He giggled while doing so and gave him another hug, squeezing him. “Thanks again, I feel so much better now” he sniffed again, rubbing his red and puffy eyes.

“You don’t need to thank me, Kyunnie-yah” Kihyun patted his head as if he was a dog, making him laugh lightly. “What’s wrong with you?” he curiously questioned, hoping it wasn’t too much to ask. Maybe it was something private he couldn’t tell anyone but the raven haired decided to try. Changkyun wouldn’t get mad at him for that.

“I just... miss my parents” the younger admitted and his voice cracked a bit. “I’ve been two years away from them and... I don’t know... I feel so lonely sometimes” he kept on talking and Kihyun listened carefully, caressing his companion’s arm while he spoke. “I know I never talk about this but I’m just trying not to show my weak self and- Is that the beanie my grandma made for you?” he suddenly interrupted his words, softly touching the fluffy object that was on his head. “So cute” he added and lowered his palms, brushing his chubby cheeks lovingly before taking his hands away. “I’m glad you are here” he said though Kihyun wanted to hear the rest. Changkyun never opened up to him and he wished to hear more.

“Thanks” the elder smiled. “Hey, have your parents been calling you lately?” he risked himself with those words but he needed to know. The blonde seemed hesitant about answering for a second though he did it after that.

“Yes...” that didn’t sound convincing to Kihyun but he decided to respect him. “But I still miss them” he confessed. “I’m sorry you had to found me like this” he said and stood up to open the curtains that were making the place look dark. Changkyun’s hair was messy as hell, his eyeliner was about to reach his cheekbones and he was wearing his pajamas but Kihyun found him really cute like that. He looked like shit, he wouldn’t lie, but it was mesmerizing at the same time. The blonde was totally exposed and it was weird to see him without his fashion clothes or his perfectly styled hair. “Do I look bad? I haven’t seen myself today” he interrupted the chubby student’s thoughts and, before he could answer, they heard a voice coming from the door.

“Whoa” it was Donggeun. “You look like shit, man” and he told Changkyun something Kihyun wouldn’t have told him. The younger widened his eyes, walking to his wardrobe to then open it and watch himself in his body sized mirror. The way his expression changed was really funny and he covered his mouth after a few seconds, running to the bathroom right after. The other two couldn’t help to laugh, stopping only when the blonde returned looking extremely good like always.

“Why didn’t you take a picture?” Donggeun asked Kihyun and the latter raised his shoulders.

“I don’t know, I just found him really cute looking like that and I couldn’t do anything else than stare” they both chuckled at that and Changkyun blushed visibly.

“Erase that from your minds!” the blonde yelled. “I can’t believe you saw me like that” he added, covering his face in shame.

“Don’t let me forget that, Kihyun-ah” Donggeun spoke, chuckling lightly.

“Never” Kihyun smiled toothlessly and Changkyun whined, taking his friends out from his bedroom to offer them something to eat and drink.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun opened his eyes that morning and smiled, smelling the manly scent of Changkyun’s hair. He went closer to the naked body beside him and circled his arms around that soft waist to then hide his face on that chest. The light brown haired felt really happy and he laughed mentally when he remembered all the noise they made the night before while having sex. Changkyun proposed they should do a moans’ competition to bother Minhyuk and they did it, managing to make the elder get mad. He knocked on their door like four times but they locked it and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Kihyun squeezed Changkyun’s body, spreading loving kisses around his chest and waking him up in the process. The English teacher growled, hugging him tighter and making him chuckle. “Good morning, Kyunnie” the light brown haired whispered, lifting his head to peck his lips. He then stared at the younger sleepy face and saw him smiling toothlessly.

“Good morning” his deep voice sounded extremely raspy due to all the screaming they did last night and Kihyun chuckled. “Oh my God, my voice” he cleared his throat, trying to make the raspy tone fade. “Should we make another competition right now and wake Minhyuk up with our moans?” he asked and they both laughed to then start kissing softly.

“Hey, Changkyun-ah” the elder suddenly parted, wanting to say something he’d been keeping for a few weeks. “A few days ago, I remembered your 16th birthday” he started and saw the brunette widening his eyes.

“Oh...” Changkyun interrupted him. “Don’t tell me you remembered my awful state” he added and made Kihyun laugh. He also remembered the younger’s messy hair and his eyeliner almost reaching his cheekbones, but the most important part was what happened before that. The designer couldn’t help to think Changkyun already knew his parents abandoned him by then and he started wondering why he lied all those years.

“I also remembered that” the English teacher whined when he heard those words though Kihyun pecked his nose and made him smile slightly. “But I want to know why” he said, staring back at Changkyun to see if he showed any sign of discomfort in his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me about your parents back then?” he finally asked and his companion seemed confused. “I realized you weren’t completely honest with me that day... but I didn’t want to push” he kept on explaining. “I just... I thought you trusted me” he covered his face with his palms when he got no reaction from his recent lover though he felt hands grabbing his wrists to lower them. Changkyun was smiling toothlessly at him; kind of sadly.

“I trusted you” the younger kissed his lips. “And I trust you now” he added, giving him another kiss. “I just hate to make you feel sad” he admitted and Kihyun hugged him, pressing his lips to his shoulder. “So I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you back then... I didn’t want to make you sad... I regretted crying in front of you that day and I didn’t want to do it again” he made the elder’s heart clench inside his chest because he wanted Changkyun to show his emotions, it wasn’t good to keep them inside and he wanted to comfort him every time he felt sad. “You know, the day you came to me crying because Hoseok bullied you, I kept my own tears because I wanted to be strong for you and I felt really happy when I managed to make you smile widely” he said and Kihyun’s heart raced.

“You don’t have to do that” the designer parted to look at Changkyun’s face. “I want you to show your emotions” he demanded because he knew the younger wouldn’t do it if he didn’t say it like that. Thankfully, the brunette nodded, pecking his lips lovingly.

“I have a confession to make” Changkyun spoke once again, earning Kihyun’s full attention. “I already knew about my parents that day” he caressed the elder’s back while saying it. “They stopped calling after my 15th birthday and I never heard of them again... I suffered a lot back then but I won’t waste any more tears on them” he sighed. “I’ll erase them from my memory and imagine I never had parents” Kihyun smiled sadly after hearing those words.

“I’m sorry I made you talk about them” he apologized, spreading butterfly kisses all over Changkyun’s face. “I was curious because you never told me anything at school...” he confessed. “I can make it up to you, tho” he winked, making the younger chuckle as he lowered himself slowly. Once he reached his destiny, he licked the brunette’s member teasingly, making him get hard really fast.

“Are we making another competition?” Changkyun asked, moaning softly when Kihyun surrounded the length with his mouth as an answer. “I-I’ll t-take that as a y-yes... Ah!” the younger’s voice cracked while he talked and he couldn’t help to moan again the moment his companion swallowed around the tip to give him more pleasure. Another round of sex started and they managed to wake Minhyuk up. The latter was so grumpy when they finally decided to get out of the bedroom that he didn’t say a word to them the whole Sunday. Changkyun was really happy for that and, the moment he left, he gave Kihyun the sweetest and longest kiss ever.


	6. Discovering something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I hope you like it ^^  
> I have an epilogue that's why I wrote seven chapters instead of 6 xD  
> Thanks for reading!

Changkyun was working that morning. The classroom was quiet because his students were solving an exam and he didn’t have a better thing to do than chat with Kihyun. They had been talking all day long those last weeks and the brunette was starting to think about a way of telling him how much he loved him. Peniel told him not to be scared because it was stupid but he couldn’t help to feel insecure. What if Kihyun didn’t love him? They started their relationship with sex and, even if they had the best sex ever, it wasn’t something cool because he couldn’t tell if the elder truly liked him. He could be just using him for sex though Peniel didn’t think that way.

“Professor Im” one of his classmates called his name, interrupting his chat with Kihyun. “I don’t understand this” he said and Changkyun had to stand up to go see what he meant. He explained everything to the boy to then return to his desk and keep on texting his lover. The elder was at the company but his boss was in a meeting so he had a few minutes of freedom.

__To: Kihyun <3_ _

__Hey, I want to have a date with you on Saturday night. What do you say? You can come to my apartment because Peniel will go out with a girl (Minhyuk introduced her to him... I don’t know if she’s good but whatever)_ _

He sent it, smiling while doing it. It was funny because Peniel didn’t fully trust the woman he was dating because Minhyuk introduced her to him. Changkyun listened to his roommate complaining 24/7, saying the girl was too good to be real. Since they graduated from school, Minhyuk introduced him a lot of women but Peniel wasn’t pleased with any of them. It was weird he liked this one so much. __‘What if she’s a dude?’__  were his words the other day.

__From: Kihyun <3_ _

__Another sex marathon? I’m still sore, Im Changkyun._ _

The brunette muffled his laughter with his palm and lifted his gaze to check on his students before answering the text. Thankfully, no one was staring at him, it would be embarrassing if someone saw him trying not to laugh in the middle of his class - not to mention he was texting -.

__To: Kihyun <3_ _

__No sex! Just a normal date :) I promise_ _

He texted back before someone knocked on the door. It was the principal, Kim Sunggyu, looking for him. Changkyun wondered if he did something wrong those last days or if the elder saw him texting. __‘Damn it’__  he thought but smiled at his superior, telling his students to keep it quiet while he talked to the director. He didn’t want them to cheat while he was outside the classroom. “Changkyun” Sunggyu said once they were over the hallway. “I wanted to ask if you want to participate in our next school presentation, you could make the students prepare a play in English” when he heard that, the younger sighed in relieve inside his mind. He was ready to be scolded though Sunggyu only wanted to ask a simple question.

“Okay, I’ll participate” Changkyun smiled and his superior patted his shoulder before leaving. The brunette returned to the classroom and found some of the exams already on his desk. He decided to start correcting them but he checked on the last text Kihyun sent him first.

__From: Kihyun <3_ _

__Wow, that’s new... I’ll be there :)_ _

Changkyun grinned to then leave his cellphone on the desk and start correcting those exams.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun finished organizing his things and sighed, throwing himself to his new bed. It was the day he would change everything in his life and he was already feeling better. He moved with Minhyuk a week after their graduation and changed his phone number because he needed to start fresh. The raven haired didn’t want to see any of those bullies anymore, he wanted to forget.

“Kihyun-ah! What do you want to eat? I’m really hungry” Minhyuk suddenly entered his bedroom, sitting by his side on the bed. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked and Kihyun nodded, standing up to then grab his new cellphone.

“How about fried chicken?” he smiled playfully, knowing they had chicken two nights ago. His roommate laughed but nodded, saying he deserved to eat whatever he wanted after that big step he took. Minhyuk could tell he was stressed out, even if it was for the best. Leaving everything behind wasn’t easy for him and his parents found it a bit rushed though he was doing something he wished to do for years. “Do you think I did well?” Kihyun asked after ordering the food.

“Yes, you did well” Minhyuk patted his back. “You are with me” he added and the younger smiled toothlessly, feeling certain about his decision.

 

 

Changkyun took a deep breath before sending the text message that would change his relationship with Kihyun. It could be good or bad but he had to do it, Donggeun was right. The blonde knew it was cowardly to do it through a text message but he had been calling the elder for days already and no one answered. Maybe he had a bad signal or something like that, those cellphones were shitty sometimes. Changkyun re-read his own words, thinking if it was okay.

__To: Kihyunnie_ _

__Hi, Kihyunnie... I’ve been calling you the last days because I have something very important to say... I wanted to tell you personally but I cannot find you so, here it goes: I’m madly in love with you. It’s a little embarrassing to say it now that we finished school but I was scared you wouldn’t talk to me ever again..._ _

__Please call me when you read this... even if you don’t love me back (I’m pretty sure you don’t) I need to talk to you face to face because I don’t want to lose you. We can still be friends if you don’t love me, I can try to forget..._ _

__Okay, bye..._ _

__I love you_ _

“It sounds pathetic” he whispered to himself but sent it anyway, leaving his cellphone on his nightstand after that. “Fuck!” he cursed as he remembered something he wanted to say and he didn’t. “I forgot to tell him the shy girl was me” he grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it, faking he was trying to kill himself with it. Kihyun had been asking Donggeun about the ‘girl’ who gave him the chocolates box and he planned to confess that part too.

“Kyunnie” his grandmother suddenly knocked on his door, pushing it open slowly. “What are you doing? Why were you cursing?” she asked and the blonde shook his head, assuring it was nothing. The woman seemed worried about him and she sat by his side. “Is Kihyun coming this weekend? I can make his favorite cookies, he needs to put on some weight, he looks so skinny” she liked Kihyun chubby, just like her grandson - it wasn’t that Changkyun didn’t like him being thin, he liked Kihyun, the weight didn’t matter -.

“I don’t think he’ll come” the younger answered but he didn’t know anything yet. Maybe Kihyun would get mad at him for confessing though the other possibility was the good one. __‘I hope he loves me back’__  he thought.

“Oh... such a pity! Tell him he can come whenever he wants” she smiled. “I have a little present for you but I want to wait for Donggeun and his parents to arrive” she confused her grandson because he didn’t have any clue about the apartment yet.

“Okay...” Changkyun frowned and the elder stood up, leaving the bedroom. The younger waited for Kihyun to answer his text but it never came. His worry was increasing every second though he forgot for a while when his grandmother finally told him about the present. Donggeun was in his house too at that specific moment and they both gasped to then hug happily. They would be able to live together and be extremely relaxed in their own space. It was all new but really good and he was able to focus on something else for a long while.

He remembered about Kihyun that late night and decided he would go visit him the next day. He almost cried in front of the elder’s parents when he found out he moved out of his house to start a new life. Changkyun didn’t even ask about him because he didn’t want to bother him. Kihyun would be better without him; nothing would remind him of school and he wouldn’t have an annoying admirer around him anymore. __‘It’s for the best’__  he thought while walking to his house.

Donggeun scolded him when he found out what he did but he couldn’t do anything else than crying. “I s-should have t-told him when I h-had the chance” he said in between sobs and hiccups.

“You can still tell him! Go back to his house and ask his parents about him, asshole!” Donggeun shook him from the shoulders. “React!” he yelled, trying to make Changkyun reason. “You can’t be such a coward! I’m sure he loves you back” he added but the younger didn’t believe the same thing. Why would he leave like that if he liked him back? That wasn’t possible.

“B-but” he sniffed and hiccuped right after. “H-he left and d-didn’t even r-remember m-me” he stuttered, hugging his best friend that was already rolling his eyes at him.

“Okay, cry, you are a lost case” Donggeun sighed. “You’ll regret it and you’ll realize I was right” those were his last words and he was completely right about everything.

 

 

 

 

“Kihyun-ah! What are you doing?” Minhyuk pushed the door of his bedroom open and went in. Kihyun couldn’t react because his attention was on a piece of paper he found inside the his wardrobe in between his school notes. “What’s that?” his roommate pointed at his hands and the light brown haired smiled.

“Look! The letter that girl gave me with the box of chocolates when I was 17, remember?” Kihyun was really excited because that was one of the happiest days of his life when he was 17. That was what pushed him to eat less and lose weight. It was hard for him but he managed to do it because he was thinking about the letter.

“Oh, yeah, I remember” Minhyuk took it and read it quite fast. “So cute” he added. “Did you find her?” the blonde spoke but Kihyun shook his head as an answer. The latter asked Donggeun a thousand times though he always said he couldn’t find her. “Hey, Hyunwoo is coming tonight” he made his roommate whine. “Don’t worry, I won’t get revenge, Changkyun is the immature one” Kihyun rolled his eyes when he heard those words. Minhyuk had been telling him how immature Changkyun was all the week. He wanted them to feel guilty though that wouldn’t happen.

“Minhyuk, you were the one who started this war” the light brown haired decided to defend his lover because he couldn’t take it anymore. “You woke me up at 2am because of your loud moans and you keep on telling me Changkyun is the immature one? I don’t think so” his roommate gasped in surprise; he never imagined Kihyun would answer.

“You deserve each other” Minhyuk got offended as always though the younger didn’t pay attention to him. __‘Yes, we deserve each other’__  he smiled toothlessly, remembering all his moments with Changkyun - including the school ones -. He stared at the letter in his hands and decided to re-read it. It was so damn cute; it had hearts drawings all over, even if it was printed. __‘It’s printed...’__  he frowned, starting to think about something he never thought seven years ago.

__Kihyun_ _

__I want to start this letter with an apology because I didn’t send you chocolates before, even if I already liked you. I guess I was shy and I didn’t think it would be important but I regret it now and I’m really sorry!_ _

__Moving to the next part, I wanted to tell you that you are a gorgeous person in every sense and you shouldn’t feel less than the others just because they are popular and they think they can bully you freely. They are just assholes with nothing better to do than bother other people. Being chubby isn’t something wrong and if all those girls stopped sending you chocolates because you put on some weight, they are brainless. You are really handsome and your extra weight makes you look cuter than before._ _

__I liked you since the moment I saw you (I was wondering what it would feel like to pinch your cute cheeks that day) and I fell in love with you eventually. I’m a little awkward with people (I hope this letter isn’t awkward...) but I decided to tell you anyway because you deserve to know how much I love you and how cool you truly are._ _

__I made this chocolates for you, I hope they are good and I hope this doesn’t freak you out..._ _

__Enjoy!_ _

__I love you_ _

“Wait a minute” Kihyun stared at the piece of paper, not fully believing what he discovered. “I didn’t meet any girl when I was chubby” he added, opening his drawer to look for a tiny note Changkyun wrote him the other day. They were working together like every other Sunday and they started stealing kisses from each other until the designer told his lover to stop so he could concentrate. The younger pouted at that and, minutes later, he left a tiny note on top of his laptop that contained the drawing of a heart, done with a red pen. Kihyun kept it because he found it cute and, at that moment, he realized the heart was drawn exactly the same as the ones on that old letter. The brunette did a particular curve at the end of it and Kihyun’s heart started beating fast inside his chest at the realization. “Oh my God” he kept on talking to himself. “That’s why Peniel never told me who she was, it wasn’t a she, it was Changkyun” he finally connected everything that happened. “He did it to make me feel better because he saw me getting sad on White Day” his eyes were wide and Minhyuk suddenly interrupted his talk.

“Are you talking to someone?” the blonde asked and he shook his head, thinking it wouldn’t be good to tell Minhyuk about his discovering. __‘I’ll tell Changkyun tonight’__  he told himself, remembering he had a date with him at his apartment. It would be the best opportunity to let everything out and finally tell him he loved him back.

 

 

 

 

Changkyun was correcting exams that afternoon when his roommate suddenly interrupted his concentration to insist they should go to the school get-together their classmates usually organized. The brunette thought Peniel maybe went crazy or was on drugs that day because he was talking to Im Changkyun, the most antisocial person in the entire world - well, at least in Korea -. “What?” he asked, not fully believing what his ears caught.

“We are going to the bar tonight” Peniel repeated, making the English teacher whine and complain about the issue. He wouldn’t go, that wasn’t under discussion. Their classmates hated him before and that wouldn’t change at that moment. Minhyuk was the only one he could stand and he knew Kihyun wouldn’t be there because he hated school too. “Yes, we are going! Don’t complain and get dressed” the bald one ordered, getting out of the room.

Changkyun never saw his roommate ordering him around like that; it was something new - and a little scary - so he decided to go shower, even if his mind insisted on doing the opposite. He stared at his reflection in the bathroom’s mirror and sighed. He had his fluffy pajama on and he was too lazy to take it off but he did it anyway, opening the hot water right after. While he was under the warm drops of water, he couldn’t help to think about Kihyun. He never forgot about him and he still missed him after those six years. Changkyun always wondered if he was okay; he hoped he was okay. His grandmother still asked for him sometimes but the brunette didn’t know what to say anymore. He had to lie when he was younger and he invented Kihyun went overseas to study. It was a terrible idea; his grandma wouldn’t stop telling him to go visit the elder and he had to make up excuses all the time.

When he went out of the shower, he dried his body and got dressed. He didn’t want to wear his work clothes so he picked some other clothes he had in his wardrobe. He then grabbed his wallet and went to the kitchen. Peniel was playing games in his cellphone while waiting for him to be ready and he got surprised when he turned around. “You dressed all in black because we are going to see our classmates?” he asked and Changkyun frowned. He didn’t realize he was all dressed in black, he just grabbed the first outfit he saw.

“I didn’t realize it” the brunette admitted and his companion stood up, circling an arm around his shoulders to drag him out. “Hey, I seriously don’t wanna go” he spoke again the moment they entered the empty elevator.

“It will be fine, I’m sure Kihyun will be there” Changkyun finally understood what his roommate’s intentions were but he was sure Kihyun wouldn’t be there. Why would he?

“Kihyun won’t be there” the brunette growled and shut up after that, not speaking a single word until they got there. The bar was full of male students and he felt like running away. He could spot Jackson walking around the place, bothering everyone. He could also spot Hoseok and Hyungwon talking. Jooheon and Ilhoon were there too... but no Kihyun. Peniel pushed the door and ran to Minhyuk, hugging him tightly. The latter hugged back - they were good friends after all; they never stopped seeing each other - and then he greeted Changkyun with a smile.

“I never thought I would see you here!” Minhyuk said, patting his back.

“Me neither” the English teacher whined. “I want to leave” he added and Peniel rolled his eyes.

“Just wait, he’ll be here any moment, I promise” his roommate whispered in his ear, making him glare at him.

“Did you make a deal with the Devil or something?” Changkyun’s question made Minhyuk laugh out loud, even if he couldn’t understand what they were talking about. Peniel glared back at him and they stayed there for a few seconds, doing some kind of glares’ war.

“Do you want a drink? You look like you need one” Minhyuk interrupted and Changkyun decided to follow him. He missed Peniel rolling his eyes at him once again and Minhyuk laughing at that. “What’s wrong with him?” but he could hear that question.

“I didn’t want to come, that’s all” the brunette answered it and Minhyuk nodded, understanding perfectly.

After a few drinks, the other two left him alone. They wanted to dance and Changkyun didn’t feel like it. He was really bored and he wouldn’t last long in there. He was busy drinking beer when he heard a familiar voice. The brunette turned around and gasped in surprise, finding Kihyun by his side, asking for a drink. The bartender gave him a strong shot and he threw it to his mouth, swallowing it all at once. Changkyun decided it was now or never so he spoke. “Are you having a difficult night?” he said and the light brown haired man fixated his gorgeous eyes on him.

“Changkyun?” the elder couldn’t believe it was truly him and he couldn’t blame him; he changed a lot after graduating from school. His blond hair was gone, just like his eyeliner - he only kept his piercings -.

“Yeah, it’s me” Kihyun looked mesmerizing that night - a little too skinny though - and Changkyun was trying really hard not to lose his composure and start crying there. He wanted to squeeze him and finally tell him what he couldn’t say years ago.

“I see you didn’t recognize me without my blond hair and my eyeliner” Kihyun laughed at that and his smile made his heart clench. “And without a crowd of people making fun of me” they both laughed this time and the younger stayed staring at his companion, not falling to reality yet. He had Kihyun in front of him and he knew he owed Peniel an apology. Maybe the latter truly made a deal with the Devil.

“You look so different” Kihyun shook his head in disbelief. “I mean, you don’t seem Emo anymore” he joked, making Changkyun giggle softly. He knew it could be shocking to see him like that. “How have you been?” he ordered another drink for him and one for Changkyun. It was a strong shot but he could take it if Yoo Kihyun bought it for him.

“I’ve been good, how about you?” the younger answered and placed his palm on top of Kihyun’s hand to caress it softly in a comforting manner. He wouldn’t stop himself that much; he was dying inside, even if he didn’t show it.

“I’ve been great without seeing all these assholes” the light brown haired made Changkyun laugh again but he was wondering if the other thought about him. “I didn’t want to come actually, it’s the first time I agree with Minhyuk” he confessed and it was such a coincidence they were both there. Changkyun started thinking the Universe was on his side that night. “I gave up tonight because I didn’t want to fight anymore but I seriously need alcohol to pull this off” he explained and the brunette agreed with him.

“Yeah, me too” Changkyun whined. “I didn’t want to come either... Donggeun dragged me here and now he’s there dancing like a maniac with Minhyuk” he chuckled and Kihyun turned around in curiosity.“Oh, not your roommate, the other Lee Minhyuk” they both giggled. “Lee athletic Minhyuk” Changkyun kept on talking, making Kihyun nod.

“So we are both bored to death and wishing to drink more to endure this hell” Kihyun said and the brunette nodded. “I’m glad I found you here” he smiled toothlessly and his companion raised his glass to make a toast as a joke. He was joking not to make the elder feel uncomfortable but he was so damn happy he finally found his crush. He would make sure not to lose him again; he couldn’t lose him again.

“I’m glad I found you here too” he replied and they started talking.

 

Changkyun never imagined Kihyun would kiss him that night, not even in his wildest dreams. So, when those soft lips landed on his, he took a few seconds to finally react and kiss back. His heart raced inside his chest and he wondered if he would ever feel like that again. The brunette was sure Yoo Kihyun was the love of his life but he didn’t want to get the wrong idea. The other was drunk as hell, just like himself, and he wouldn’t be kissing him if that wasn’t the case. They parted for a few seconds, talked a few words and kissed once more. It was passionate and heated and they got surprised when the bartender told them to get a room. “Should we get one?” Kihyun suddenly asked and he almost had a heart attack.

“For real?” he had to confirm it because it wasn’t possible for him. Though, the moment his companion confirmed it, he knew he had a chance with him.

They had sex that night - the best sex he ever had in all his life - and the next morning they stayed as friends. Changkyun wasn’t sad; he had a second chance with Kihyun and that was all that mattered to him. Being lovers that quickly wasn’t good; they hadn’t seen each other for six years and it would be too soon. Even if Peniel didn’t agree with him, he was relaxed. He had the elder’s phone number and he would never forget the night they spent together.

 

 

 

 

Changkyun prepared everything for his date with Kihyun and got dressed handsomely for him. He was really anxious and nervous because he would tell him everything but it was necessary if they were starting a real relationship. The brunette bought some flowers for the elder and also bought churros for dessert since he knew the other loved them. Peniel was sitting on the kitchen’s island, just watching him walk from one side to the other, ready to go on that date he had. “Changkyun-ah, stop that” he said, breaking the tense silence. “Why are you so nervous? You’ve been dating for a month already” he added and he was right.

“I don’t know” the brunette whined. “I’m just really insecure and I’m scared because there is a tiny possibility that he will reject me” he explained and Peniel laughed.

“He won’t reject you, every time you see each other he cannot keep his hands to himself” his roommate made him blush with that comment. “Yeah, I saw him trying to reach for your crotch the other day” he added and Changkyun didn’t know where to hide. “He is subtle but I accidentally saw that” the bald one chuckled, assuring him it was fine because Kihyun never actually touched anything, he just tried to reach for his crotch to tease him, nothing more.

“He only does it to tease me because he thinks it’s funny” the English teacher told his roommate the truth, making him laugh once more. Before he could say anything else, someone rang the doorbell. Peniel stood up, quickly grabbing his jacket to then leave. Changkyun knew it was Kihyun so he pressed the button to open the building’s main door. He waited, moving his foot nervously while holding the bouquet tightly.

The moment the light brown haired knocked on the door, he opened it, finding him with a bright smile. He was wearing the old, pink beanie his grandmother made with a matching sweater and he looked adorable in Changkyun’s eyes. The latter hugged his lover, kissing his lips lovingly before letting him in and the other followed. “Why is everything so dark?” Kihyun asked but he didn’t answer, he covered his eyes and dragged him to the balcony where he prepared a table with some candles on. Once they were standing there, Changkyun took his palms off and the designer gasped in surprise, turning around to peck every part of his face. “You are so cute” the light brown haired enthusiastically said.

“I just wanted us to have a relaxing date and I thought the balcony was a good idea” he blushed and Kihyun chuckled.

“Well, I really like your idea of a ‘relaxing’ date” he made the quotation marks with his fingers and slowly walked to the railing, staring at the city in silence. “If we have sex here, will your neighbors see us?” Kihyun asked and the brunette laughed, hugging him from behind to then kiss his shoulder. “Don’t say anything, I’m kidding” he added in a whisper, stroking Changkyun’s hair softly. “I know you said no sex” he kept on talking and they both giggled.

“If you want it so bad, we can do it” the younger kissed the side of his face. “But let’s eat first this time” they both laughed.

 

After a nice dinner, Changkyun decided it was the proper time to tell Kihyun everything. They were completely alone in the apartment and he didn’t want Peniel to come back and interrupt their talk. He slowly reached for the elder’s hand through the table and started caressing it before opening his mouth to talk. “Hey, Kihyunnie” he called his date’s name, earning a soft hum in response. “I truly wanted us to have a date like this because I have to say something to you” he confessed, earning the designer’s full attention. “I had been waiting a lot to tell you this because I wasn’t ready and when I finally decided to do it, you were gone” Changkyun explained. “I’ve always been in love with you, Ki, I just want you to know that because I cannot hide it anymore” he finally said it and a strong relieve feeling traveled around his body. “I love you and I really thank my parents for leaving me here because I wouldn’t have met you if they didn’t” he smiled toothlessly and, surprisingly, Kihyun did it too.

“You know, it’s really funny you decided to tell me this today because I realized it today” the elder made him frown in confusion. He found out about it today? What did he mean with that? Wasn’t Changkyun being extremely obvious already? He waited for the light brown haired to keep on talking because he didn’t understand a thing. “Do you remember this?” he took out a tiny piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to him. The younger took it and realized it was his letter, together with the heart he drew the other day. He stared at them and finally understood what Kihyun said. The hearts from both things were exactly the same and he couldn’t help to laugh. “I read it again today and I realized it was printed for a reason” the elder kept on explaining. “And then, I found that” he pointed at the other paper. “And found out the hearts were exactly the same” he chuckled. “How long has it been since you fell in love with me?” Kihyun questioned and the brunette started thinking.

“Almost 10 years” Changkyun made his companion roll his eyes. “Yeah, Peniel did that same expression for 8 years” he confessed and the elder shook his head in disbelief.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You knew I was gay back then” Kihyun kept on asking things but the brunette was getting impatient because he never said he loved him back. “Why didn’t you look for me after we graduated? I thought you didn’t care”

“Well, I thought you forgot about me!” Changkyun defended himself, staring at his lap in shame. “I was really insecure back then...” he admitted, playing with the hem of his t-shirt. “Why didn’t you call me? You were the one that changed your number and moved out from your house” he sounded like a kid whining like that but he didn’t care.

“Because I was stupid and I didn’t think about anything else than getting away from everything and everyone” Kihyun lifted his face from his chin, using his index finger. “But, we can be together now” the light brown haired was smiling tenderly at him. “I love you, Kyunnie-yah” Changkyun’s heart raced with those words and they both stood up to then lock their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their mouths molded perfectly together as always and the kiss wasn’t different from all the others they shared, but the brunette felt it different. He felt it more powerful and certain this time and he didn’t want to let go of Kihyun. Changkyun’s doubts were completely gone and he knew he would have to make it up to Peniel because he was right all those years.

The moment they parted, they stared into each other’s eyes with matching smiles on their faces to then lock their lips again; shorter than before. “I’m sorry I took so long to tell you and I’m sorry I lied to you when I sent you the box of chocolates” he apologized, feeling a little guilty for that.

“Don’t apologize” Kihyun slapped his head as if he was some kind of puppy. “That box of chocolates made me so damn happy” he pecked his cheek tenderly. “And I’m happier now that I know it was from you” he smiled and Changkyun grinned toothlessly.

“I love you, Kihyunnie” he whispered, brushing their noses together in a loving manner. “Do you want dessert?” he asked, remembering about the churros he bought.

“What did you make?” Kihyun seemed surprised as he asked.

“I bought something this time... I’m sorry, I didn’t know if I would be able to make them” Changkyun admitted and made his companion laugh. “I bought your favorite churros” he added and the light brown haired’s eyes widened notoriously.

“For real?!” the elder was really excited so he nodded in response, seeing his companion make tiny jumps of happiness. “Yay!” he yelled and dragged him to the kitchen to look for his dessert - that wasn’t sex this time -.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally over!  
> I hope you like the epilogue!  
> Enjoy :)

The sun light was hitting Kihyun’s closed lids that morning and he frowned for a few seconds before remembering he was at Changkyun’s place, sleeping by his side and feeling his soft skin against his own. He smiled and opened his eyes to then stare at his boyfriend’s cute face. The latter was breathing peacefully; his chest raising slowly and his lips slightly parted. They were red and puffy due to all the kissing they did the night before and he looked adorable like that. His newly dyed black hair was messy and Kihyun loved it. They went to the stylist two days ago and picked each other’s hair colors. Changkyun complained when he saw the blueish black tone, saying he never liked his original color but ended up liking it when the stylist finished. On the other hand, Kihyun ended up with a red color and Changkyun was happy with his decision. The elder didn’t know if he liked it yet but, as long as his boyfriend did, he couldn’t care less. He looked fabulous either way.

Kihyun reached out for the younger’s cheek and started caressing it softly, being careful not to wake him up. He enjoyed watching him sleep but the English teacher wasn’t a heavy sleeper. Every time he tried to peck his lips, he woke up, so Kihyun wasn’t planning on doing that - even if he was dying to kiss those swollen lips -.

He stayed there, just touching Changkyun’s soft hair and staring at him as if he was some kind of stalker. It was as if time stopped and they were alone in the World. Kihyun started thinking what would have happened if the younger told him he loved him before. Maybe he wouldn’t have ran away from everything and everyone like he did; he actually regretted that so much. He felt something was missing all those years and it was Changkyun. It was too bad he didn’t figure that out before. He was so blinded by hate after Hoseok told him that stupid thing and he started eating even less to be skinnier. Kihyun stopped dieting after three months of being Changkyun’s boyfriend and he was a bit chubbier than before; he looked healthier, the younger was right.

The designer was lost in his thoughts so he didn’t realize his boyfriend woke up and was staring back at him. He was spacing out and jumped in surprise when he came back to reality. They both chuckled at that and Changkyun leaned in to peck his lips. “What were you thinking?” he asked in his deep voice - that sounded raspy and sexy every morning -.

“Just... stuff” Kihyun answered and made his boyfriend laugh. “Nothing important” he kissed the tip of his nose and smiled widely for reassurance. “I was staring at you” he confessed and saw the black haired grinning. “I love your sleeping face” he hugged his boyfriend tighter and pecked his lips once again.

“I love yours too but I can’t see it often because you wake up first” Changkyun made him giggle and they started kissing lovingly. It was their lazy Sunday and no one would be able to bother them; not even Minhyuk with his annoying texts. He always asked Kihyun a thousand things only to make him go back to the apartment fast though it wasn’t effective; the redhead wasn’t stupid.

Their lips molded perfectly together and they didn’t stop moving for a while, just tasting each other. It was an innocent lip lock, nothing more, but Kihyun loved it. They were all day long kissing though those were the moments they enjoyed the most. They were alone inside Changkyun’s bedroom - they didn’t like staying at the designer’s apartment because Minhyuk interrupted them all the time - doing what they wished to do only.

The moment they parted, they smiled toothlessly. “I love you so much” Kihyun whispered, brushing their noses together softly.

“Me too” the black haired grinned happily and started spreading kisses all over his face and jawline. “Do you want me to make something sweet for breakfast?” Changkyun asked and the elder nodded. His boyfriend knew he loved sweet stuff and he always prepared something for him. Before they could stand up and look for some clothes, the younger’s cellphone started ringing and he quickly picked up. “Grandma! How are you?” he said out loud and Kihyun smiled; he missed his companion’s grandmother a lot. “I’m fine, having breakfast with Kihyun” Changkyun kept on talking and the redhead heard the woman screaming in happiness through the phone. “Calm down” the younger laughed. “Yeah, I’ll take him to visit someday” he started playing with Kihyun’s hair while he heard his grandma speaking. “Today? I don’t kno- Okay, he says yes” Changkyun interrupted his words when he saw the elder nodding furiously. “Okay, see you in the afternoon, bye” he ended the call.

“I want to see her! Why didn’t we go before to her house?” the redhead asked, not believing he didn’t think about that before.

“Because she lives with my uncle and he doesn’t like me that much... but we can go for a while, maybe we can take my grandma out” he proposed, thinking the woman loved coffee and his uncle didn’t like it. He lived alone before his grandmother moved there because he divorced from his wife and he never had children with her. Changkyun didn’t have any cousins - or at least he didn’t know if his aunt had kids -.

“We’ll ignore your uncle” Kihyun said and they both laughed. “Should we go to the kitchen? I’m hungry” he pouted and protested, trying to make aegyo to his boyfriend. He only made him giggle and peck his lips lovingly before they stood up and got dressed.

 

After a long shower and lunch with Peniel, they went out of the apartment hand in hand to then start walking through the streets of Seoul. The day was sunny and a lot of people were outside; it was a crowded Sunday afternoon. Changkyun and Kihyun bought something to eat over a bakery, thinking maybe his grandmother would be hungry.

Once they rang the doorbell, they realized the younger’s uncle wasn’t there. It was a very good thing and Changkyun knew his grandma thought about it before inviting them. He went to visit every month but the woman realized he didn’t like his uncle to be around. The apartment was beautiful and he believed the man treated her well, that was the important part of everything. The couple went inside the elevator and caressed each other’s hands softly. Kihyun rested his head on Changkyun’s shoulder and the latter pecked his hair. The moment the doors opened, they went out of there to find the younger’s grandmother already waiting in the hallway. The three of them smiled and the woman went closer to hug them tightly. “It’s so good to see you, Kihyunnie! How have you been? Changkyun never brought you here” she glared at her grandson.

“I missed you too, halmeoni!” Kihyun grinned, following her as she guided them inside the apartment slowly. “It was my fault you didn’t see me anymore” he explained after his boyfriend locked the door behind him. “I disappeared and Kyunnie couldn’t find me” he went on and moved a chair for Changkyun’s grandmother to seat on. “I’m sorry, I was being stupid” he dragged the younger to the table and sat by his side, placing the food on the wooden surface.

“Kyunnie-yah! You lied to me” the woman protested and she was right about that. Changkyun didn’t want to tell her the truth because she would think badly of Kihyun, so he kept everything to himself. He invented a story about the elder leaving to another country to study.

“You didn’t tell her?” the redhead got surprised when his boyfriend shook his head.

“I didn’t want to make a big fuss about it” Changkyun simply said to then stand up to prepare coffee. His uncle had a big machine that could make any kind of coffee; it was amazing.

“It’s okay, you never tell your grandma anything” the old woman pretended to be mad at him but he knew she joked like that. “What did you study, Kihyunnie?” she asked and thanked her grandson when he placed a cup of coffee in front of her. He then brought one for Kihyun and him, sitting back down to drink it.

“I’m a video games designer” the redhead smiled, seeing the woman getting impressed. “How have you been, halmeoni? Do you live well here?” he asked and the grandmother nodded.

“Yeah, his uncle is a good person, even if he doesn’t like him” he patted Changkyun’s shoulder. “He thinks you are gay, that’s the reason he doesn’t like you” she confessed something the younger didn’t know and he understood perfectly now. Changkyun started wondering if it was a good idea to tell his grandma. She was old and she didn’t like homosexuals but his grandfather was the one that kept on telling her those kinds of things.

“What do you think about it, grandma?” the black haired softly said. “What would you think if I were gay?” he was really curious, he wasn’t mad at her or anything like that.

“I don’t know” the woman answered. “I know your grandfather hated homosexuals but, if you were one, I would just accept it” she spoke and Kihyun squeezed his hand under the table. The latter wanted to tell her since they started dating and maybe they should do it. “You are my grandson and I love you the way you are” she smiled and Changkyun smiled back. “That wasn’t a hypothetical question, right?” she added. “Your uncle wasn’t wrong” she chuckled when the younger shook his head. “I suspected it a little” the old woman admitted. “I didn’t want to see it, though” she kept on talking and grabbed one of the croissants they bought. “Thanks for this” she smiled.

“Grandma, I have something else to tell you” Changkyun drank a bit of coffee before pecking Kihyun’s lips. “Ki is my boyfriend” he confessed, making the woman giggle.

“I’m so glad! I always wished you were a woman so Changkyun could be with you but I guess you didn’t have to be a woman” she made them laugh. “Let’s not tell your uncle anything” she chuckled and asked them a lot of questions about their relationship. They omitted all the sex parts not to scare her but they could talk freely and have a good time there. They left when Changkyun’s uncle returned and promised his grandmother they would visit once a month at least.

Over their walk home, they didn’t talk much. It was pretty late and they still had work to do. That was the shitty part of lazying the whole Sunday. “Hey, Ki” the black haired called his boyfriend’s name, pecking his cheek right after. “Are you staying again?” he asked and the elder didn’t know what to say. He had been staying a lot lately and Minhyuk was starting to get bitchier each time. He knew it was stupid to give importance to his roommate but he hated how he bothered him all day long.

“I guess not” Kihyun whined, hugging Changkyun tightly. “Minhyuk is getting really annoying lately” he sighed in frustration.

“I understand” the younger kissed every part of his face. “Let’s go look for your computer, I’ll send you home” he locked their lips for a few seconds to then enter the building.

“Kyunnie, we should move in together... don’t you think?” Kihyun finally said it and Changkyun turned to look at him.

“Oh, okay” they both chuckled, grinning happily after that. “Just let me get a new roommate for Peniel and we can start searching for a place” he added and Kihyun kissed him passionately, intertwining his fingers with the black stands of hair. “I love you, Kihyunnie” he whispered in between their connected lips.

“I love you, Kyunnie” they held their smiles and went out of the elevator when the doors finally opened. Peniel told them Minhyuk - the athletic one - would surely be his roommate so they started searching for a place to live the next day. It was something weird considering they never imagined they would live together that fast but they knew each other since forever and they didn’t have any doubts. They got along very well and Kihyun never regretted his decision of giving Changkyun a chance; he was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Minhyuk, just so you know haha  
> It's just a story and he will be very bitchy here so please don't get offended! <3  
> Thanks again ^^


End file.
